I'll be there
by Rachelmasonfan25
Summary: Will Rachel get the one thing she's always wanted, a family?
1. Chapter 1

Had an idea for a new story so decided to start writing it. First got the idea from the Rachel/Lindsay storyline but I've changed it loads and the characters aren't based on Lindsay and Emily.

Chapter 1

It was a Thursday morning and Rachel had just come out of a meeting and was on her way back to her office to get on with a bit of work.

She started her laptop up and started checking through her emails that were stacking up.

After replying to a few she read one from Tom telling informing her about a year 11 pupil who had arrived late to registration for the fourth time this week.

Over the years that the girl, Poppy James, had been there Rachel had built up a really good relationship with her and had grown really fond of the girl. So when she read the email she decided to have a little chat with Poppy, just to make sure everything was okay.

After checking the rest of the emails she looked up Poppy's timetable before making her way down to her maths classroom.

Rachel knocked on the door before going into Eddie's classroom. She looked through the window and saw them all getting on with their work.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr Lawson, can I just ask for Poppy James to come up to my office at break time"

Poppy nodded her head and gave a small smile. She wondered what it was Miss Mason wanted; she really hoped she wasn't picking up on the signs that things weren't very good at home.

When Rachel was on her way back from her office she bumped into Amy James, Poppy's sister, as she went around the corner.

"Sorry Amy, I was miles away" Rachel said but when she looked at Amy's face she realised she had tears rolling down her cheeks

"What's happened?" Rachel asked

"Nothing, I'm just going to the toilet miss"

"Your face suggests it's not nothing somehow, why don't you come up to my office for a little chat?"

"There's nothing the matter really, honestly"

"Even so you can come with me for a little bit, I think I've got some chocolate biscuits up in my office"

Amy sighed before following her head teacher up to her office.

"Take a seat love"

Amy went and sat on the sofa and Rachel closed her office door before grabbing the pack of biscuits that was on the table in there.

She took a seat next to Amy and offered her a biscuit

Amy smiled before taking one. Rachel hadn't had many encounters with Amy in the few months since she started in year 7 but she'd always thought of her as a very friendly and polite girl and quite quiet.

"Now do you fancy telling me why you were upset?" Rachel asked and Amy shook her head

"No not want to tell me. Okay well you know anything you told me I wouldn't tell anyone else it would just be between me and you"

"It doesn't matter, I'll be fine now"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I was just being silly"

Rachel wasn't entirely convinced but she didn't want to push Amy into telling her anything she didn't want to.

"Okay, you know my office door is always open though if you do want a little chat"

Amy stayed up with Rachel for a few more minutes before returning to her class.

The bell soon went for break time and it didn't take long for Poppy to get up to Rachel's office. She knocked on the door and was soon told to come in by Rachel.

"Hi Poppy, take a seat" Rachel said smiling

Poppy took her bag off her shoulder as she took a seat at Rachel's desk

"What was it you wanted to see me about Miss?"

"I just wanted to check you're okay really, you've been late every morning this week so I just wanted to make sure everything's okay at home"

"Everything's fine" Poppy snapped but immediately she regretted it "sorry I just keep oversleeping that's all"

"Are you sure there's nothing more to it than that? Because you know you can talk to me if there is something going on" Rachel said. Poppy had always found Rachel a really easy person to talk to in the past, so Rachel hoped that hadn't changed now

"Honestly, I'm fine Miss"

"Okay, and what about Amy? I found her in tears this morning but she wouldn't say what was wrong"

"She cries all the time, she is 11"

Rachel thought this was a fair point as she knew that girls in the younger years could get all upset over the last smallest of things, however she couldn't help but think there was something going on that neither girls were telling her.

"Thanks for coming up to see me, just try and make sure you get into school on time from now on"

"I'll try"

Poppy picked up her bag and got up off the chair and went to the door

"Bye Miss"

"Have a good day"

Poppy was just walking down the stairs to go and find some of her friends when she felt her phone vibrating in her bag. When she got it out however she realised it was actually her Mum's phone and it was her younger sister's primary school calling.

Poppy sighed before going round the corner where it was a bit quieter and then answering the phone.

"Hello"

"Hi it's Mrs Jones, Lucy's teacher"

"Is everything okay?" Poppy asked sounding worried

It wasn't until after Poppy had said this that Lucy's teacher had realised it wasn't Lucy's Mum on the phone

"Sorry can I ask who I'm speaking to?"

"Sorry, its Poppy Lucy's sister"

"Right, can I speak to your Mum please?"

"She's gone out for the day but she's forgotten to take her phone, is everything okay with Lucy?"

"Well she's been complaining of not feeling very well all morning and she's just been sick, so she needs to be collected really, is there anyone around that can pick her up?"

"Yeah I'll come now, I'll be there as soon as I can"

Poppy put her phone back in her bag thinking about how she was going to get out of school without anyone seeing her. She'd only ever done it once with a group of friends, and they got caught so she never did it again.

Poppy went outside and hovered for a few minutes and when she was sure there were no teachers looking quickly made her way to the school gate and walked out of it.

Poppy felt really guilty for doing this but it wasn't like she really had any other choice.

Unluckily for Poppy, Rachel had seen her walking out of school through the office window. This was so unlike Poppy so Rachel knew there must be something going on now.

Rachel put on her coat and grabbed her car keys before going and getting into her Audi TT.

She drove and it didn't take her long to catch up with Poppy.

Rachel pulled up beside Poppy and rolled the window down.

Poppy couldn't believe her luck when she saw Rachel beside her, she didn't know what she was going to do now.

"Care to explain what you're doing?" Rachel asked raising her eyebrows

"I have a doctors appointment"

"You know you're not allowed to just sign yourself out, where's your Mum?"

"She's at work but she wrote me a note so the lady at reception let me go"

Poppy really didn't know why she was lying, she was just getting herself into more trouble

"Let me see your slip then"

Poppy just looked at the ground not knowing what to say

"You didn't even sign out did you? Get in the car we'll talk about this back at school"

"No I really need to go"

"You know I can't just let you walk off, come on get in"

Poppy got in the car next to Rachel and looked at her

"Miss I can't go back to school because I have to go and pick my little sister up"

"Poppy why do you keep lying to me? I'm trying to help you"

"It's not a lie I really do need to pick her up, she's not very well and Mum's not around"

"Where's your Mum?"

"She's urmm, she's gone on holiday so I've been looking after Amy and Lucy while she's been away. That's why I've been late to school all week"

"Your Mum's just left you? She can't do that you'er still just a child yourself"

"Well she did" Poppy said looking away from Rachel as tears filled her eyes

This time Rachel did believe what Poppy was saying so realised they'd need to go and pick Lucy up.

"Right what Primary school does your sister go to?"

"Heybrook"

Rachel started the car up and starting driving

"Aren't we going back to school?"

"No we can hardly leave your sister at school when she's poorly can we?"

"Well what are we going to do once we've picked her up?"

"I suppose she'll have to come and stay with me up in my office"

"You can't do that, I'll just have to take her home"

"No I'm definitely not having your missing school, is there no-one around that can look after you? No family or anyone?"

"No, we've never even met any of Mum's family apparently when Mum got pregnant with me they didn't want anything to do with us"

"Well we don't really have any other option then do we?"

When they got to the primary school Poppy and Rachel got out and went into reception. Luckily Poppy used to go to the same primary school so they knew who she was and there wasn't a problem signing her out.

Rachel saw Lucy sat on the sofa in reception, and she looked just like Poppy and Amy too with her brown, curly hair.

Once Poppy had signed Lucy out the three of them walked back to the car. Poppy was holding Lucy's hand

"Poppy" Lucy said quietly

"Yeah"

"Who is that?"

"Miss Mason my head teacher, she's going to look after you today while I have my lessons"

"Is she nice?"

"Very"

Rachel had heard this and couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"How are you feeling now Lucy?" Rachel asked gently once they were back in the car

"I still feel poorly"

"Oh dear, well maybe when we get to my office you could try and have a little sleep that might make you feel better"

Lucy was feeling quite nervous, she always was around new people, however Rachel did seem really nice.

Once they got back to school the three of them went up to Rachel's office and got Lucy settled.

Rachel then wrote Poppy a note explaining why she was late.

"Okay Poppy, you can get to your lessons now"

Rachel could see Poppy was worried about leaving her sister, but she didn't want her missing out on any school work at such an important time in her life.

"Okay, can I come back and see her at lunchtime?"

"Of course you can"

Once Poppy had left Rachel went and sat down on the sofa next to Lucy.

"Do you want to try and have a little sleep?"

"Okay"

Lucy started to lie down and Rachel placed a cushion under her head.

"I'm going to get on with some work at my desk, just shout if you want anything though"

Lucy tried her eyes to try to go to sleep, however she was starting to feel really sick again.

The longer Lucy was lying there the worst she was feeling. She knew she should probably tell Rachel because she thought she was going to be sick, however she was too embarrassed to say anything.

Lucy suddenly sat up and started being sick all down herself and the sofa. Rachel rushed over to her with the bin and then rubbed Lucy's back whilst she continued to be sick.

Once she'd finished Lucy immediately burst into tears, partly because she felt poorly and partly because she felt so embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry" Lucy cried

"It's okay love it's not your fault. Stand up and I'll get you out of those dirty things"

Lucy had a little pinafore on so Rachel took that off and luckily her tights, cardigan and polo shirt were all still clean.

"You can just wear that can't you?"

"What about when we go outside though?"

"I'll tell you what I'll give you my cardigan to wrap around your waist"

Rachel took Lucy to the staff toilets so she could wash her hands and face before going back to the office.

Now that Lucy had been sick she was feeling a lot better so sat at the table in Rachel's office and started to draw a picture.

Time was passing really quickly and it was nearly lunchtime. Rachel was thinking about taking Lucy out for a little walk so she could get some fresh air before everyone was out of their lessons.

Just as she was about to stand up there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah come in" Rachel shouted

The door opened and a policeman came in.

"Can I help you with something?" Rachel asked politely

"We've got some news, it may be better if we were alone though" the policeman said looking at Lucy

"I'll be back in a minute Lucy" Rachel said before walking out of her office with the policeman and closing the door

Rachel noticed the policeman had quite a serious expression so was feeling a bit worried about what he was going to say.

"I'm afraid to tell you that earlier this morning a woman's body was found in the canal, and we think it's the Mum of a couple of your students"

"Oh god, who is it?" Rachel asked sounding really shocked

"Sharon James, we believe her daughters Poppy and Amy attend Waterloo Road"

"They do" Rachel said taking a seat

It was obvious from this morning's events that Poppy and Amy were having problems at home but nothing could have prepared Rachel for this. She felt truly sorry for all three of the girls.

"Obviously we know it's going to be a massive shock for the girls, so we're hoping a familiar face can be there when we tell them"

"Yes of course, I'll be there. I'll get the girls come up now. Lucy's just through there in the office"

The policeman looked a bit confused about this but didn't ask anything of it.

Rachel got Bridget to fetch the girls from their lesson before going back into her office with the policeman.

"Can I get you a drink of anything?"

"No I'm fine thank you"

Rachel could see Lucy looking a bit confused about what was going on so went and sat down by her at the table.

"Poppy and Amy are on their way up here, and then we've got something we need to tell you"

"What is it?"

"You'll find out in a minute"

Poppy and Amy both came up to Rachel's office about five minutes later wondering what was going on.

"What's going on miss?" Poppy asked when she saw the policeman

"Take a seat girls" Rachel said

Poppy and Amy went and sat down either side of Lucy who was now sat back on the sofa.

"I'm afraid to tell you… urmm… well the thing is" the policeman began however he was clearly struggling to get the words out so Rachel decided to take over

She crouched down in front of them and then just said it

"Your Mum passed away this morning"

Amy and Lucy immediately both burst into tears but Poppy didn't show any emotion.

"Does that mean we'll never see Mummy again?" Lucy asked

"I'm afraid so" Rachel said placing her hands on the top of Amy and Lucy's legs.

"How?" Poppy asked "How did she die?"

"She urmm, she was found in the canal but they don't know how it happened"

Poppy had a pretty good idea of what she thought probably happened but she didn't want to say anything in front of her little sisters, the last thing she wanted to do was upset them even more.

Seeing the girls so upset brought tears to Rachel's own eyes.

They stayed in there for a few more minutes before Rachel decided to give them just a little bit of space to try to come to terms with what they'd just been told.

"So what happens next?" Rachel asked the policeman once they'd stepped outside

"Well social services will be contacted and I guess they'll have to go into care"

"That's the last thing those girls need, have they really got no-one else? No family or anything"

"Not that we're aware of, I'll urmm, I'll give them a call now so we can get things sorted as soon as possible"

"No don't"

"We don't really have any other option Miss Mason"

"They can come home with me tonight, and then I'll give social services a ring in the morning. Even if it's only their head teacher, I think they should be with someone they know tonight"

"If you're sure"

"I'm sure"

"Okay, and we'll let you know once we found out the cause of Mrs James' death"

Rachel looked through the window to her office and saw the three girls cuddling up together. She knew how they must be feeling and knew they definitely had a tough time ahead.

Lunchtime had just begun and Rachel had completely forgot about the little meeting she was meant to be having with Kim until she came up.

"Oh Kim I completely forgot after everything that's gone on"

"Why what's happened?"

"Poppy and Amy James' Mum was found in the canal this morning"

Kim took a seat after hearing this

"Have you told the girls?"

"Yeah they're in the office now, they have absolutely no-one Kim" Rachel said running her hand through her hair

"They've got us"

"I mean at home"

"Will they have to go into care then?"

"I guess, they're coming back with me tonight, well if they're happy to, I just hate the thought of them being taken into care you know?"

"There's not really anything we can do though"

"I don't know" Rachel sighed

"If you want to take them home now, I'm happy to watch over things until the end of the day"

"Are you sure Kim?"

"Yeah sure, go home and get them settled"

"Thanks Kim, just phone me if there's any problems though yeah?"

"Of course"

Rachel went back into the office and explained what was going on. It was all feeling a bit surreal for her, so she was sure it must be for them too.

"You know you really don't have to do this, we're not your problem"

"You're my pupils so of course you're my problem, I'm hardly going to turn my back on you when you need me most am I?"

Rachel was worried over the fact that Poppy still hadn't cried. She knew she must be hurting.

Poppy took hold of Lucy's hand as they walked through the corridors, as it was lunchtime now so there were pupils everywhere.

"Right, we'll go back to your house so you can all get some stuff, and then we can go to my house" Rachel said once they got in the car. Rachel knew where they lived as she'd dropped Poppy home a few times before.

The three girls were really quiet the whole way to their house, Rachel was just letting them be as she knew they didn't want anyone trying to talk to them.

Poppy got her keys out of her bag and let them all in.

"Shall I help you get some of your things together Lucy?" Rachel asked

"Yes please"

"Okay, let's go to your bedroom then"

Rachel followed Lucy up to her bedroom, Poppy and Amy went up too.

"How much stuff should we pack?" Amy asked

"Pack enough for a few days, you can come back at another time to pack up the rest"

Poppy and Amy went into the bedroom they shared to pack some stuff.

Once they were gone Rachel turned her attention to Lucy who was now sat on her bed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Rachel saw this so went and sat down next to her.

"So are we not going to live here anymore?" Lucy asked

"No, I'm afraid not?"

"Why?"

Lucy was still really young so she didn't really understand what was going on.

"Because you're going to be moving to a new house, because there's nobody in this house anymore that can take care of you"

"What about Poppy?"

"She's not old enough, she's still a child herself really"

"But I don't want to go"

"I know you don't" Rachel said, she lifted the girl onto her knee and rubbed her back while she continued to cry as she didn't know what else to say

After a while Lucy had calmed down a bit so Rachel took her off her knee and started to pack her up a few things.

She asked Lucy what she wanted to bring but Lucy just shrugged her shoulders, so she decided to just pack her up some stuff that she thought she'd like.

After getting Lucy changed into some clean clothes Rachel was searching around for a bag to put it all in when Amy came in with her bag of stuff.

"Got everything?"

"I think so"

"Where's Poppy?"

"I think she's in the loo"

Rachel found a bag and put the stuff in.

"Shall we go downstairs and wait for your sister then?"

Rachel took hold of Lucy's hand and started to walk downstairs.

When they were on the landing Rachel heard sobs coming from the bathroom, although it was obvious Poppy was trying to not be heard.

"You two go on down and wait downstairs, I'll be down in a sec"

Amy and Lucy did as Rachel said, so Rachel went over and knocked on the bathroom door

"Poppy are you alright in there?"

"Yep I'll be out in a sec"

"Okay"

Poppy presumed that Rachel had gone downstairs so just let the tears fall down her face.

Rachel waited for a few more minutes, but she hated hearing her so upset on her own so knocked on the door again.

"Come out a second Poppy"

Poppy tried her hardest to stop crying and then wiped her eyes before stepping out of the bathroom.

"I'm so sorry you're having to go through all of this"

"It's hardly your fault" Poppy said but then she burst into tears again

Rachel immediately pulled the girl into her chest.

She knew there was nothing she could say to make her feel better, so she just held her while she cried.

Once Poppy had calmed down a bit they went downstairs where Lucy and Amy were sat on the stairs.

"Come on then, let's go"

They got back in the car and drove to Rachel's.

The girls were all really nervous when they got there, it just felt so weird for Amy and Poppy being in there head teacher's house.

"Make yourselves at home girls, shall I put the TV on for you?"

The three of them perched on the sofa so Rachel flicked the TV on and then passed the remote to Poppy.

"Put whatever you like on" Rachel said "How are you feeling now Lucy?"

With everything going on Rachel had completely forgotten about Lucy being poorly, but Lucy definitely had more colour in her cheeks than when Rachel had seen her earlier.

"Better, I feel hungry now"

"I'll get you some dry toast then, what do you two want for lunch?"

"'I'm not hungry" Poppy replied

"I'm not either" Amy said

"Well I think you should eat something, how about I make some sandwiches"

"Okay"

Rachel went into the kitchen to get them all a bit of lunch before carrying it back into the girls. They had the TV on but none of them were really watching it.

Lucy managed to eat the toast; Amy and Poppy didn't eat very much but it was better than nothing.

After they'd eaten Rachel decided to show them around just so they knew where everything was. She showed them where they could sleep, and they decided to go in a room each.

Amy and Poppy both wanted a bit of time on their own so stayed upstairs but Rachel went back down with Lucy.

Rachel could tell how shy and nervous Lucy was, so Rachel was trying to make her feel more relaxed.

Rachel put a film on that they could both watch before going and sitting on the sofa next to Lucy.

Lucy was sitting there but she was bursting for the toilet, however she felt too embarrassed to say anything so she just started jigging her legs.

Rachel turned around and noticed her looking uncomfortable.

"You can go to the loo whenever you need to" Rachel said smiling

Lucy didn't say anything, she just jumped off the sofa and practically ran to the toilet.

When she got back she sat down next to Rachel and continued to watch the film.

She wasn't really concentrating on it properly though, she just thinking about her Mum and before she knew it she was crying again.

As soon as Rachel realised this she put the little girl on her lap.

"I don't mean to keep crying" Lucy sobbed

"It's only to be expected, crying is a good thing you know it helps you to feel better when you're sad"

"Poppy always calls me a cry baby though"

"She doesn't mean it"

The day passed really slowly for them all. Although the girls were still really quiet they definitely seemed more comfortable being at Rachel's house than they did when they first arrived.

Lucy had been sick again in the afternoon so Rachel thought it best she didn't have any tea. She'd made some pasta for herself and the other two girls so they were at the table eating that, while Lucy was laying down on the sofa.

Once they'd finished Rachel put their plates in the dishwasher before going into check on Lucy. When she walked into the lounge she saw Lucy had fallen asleep on the sofa; she looked really cute.

Rachel felt bad waking her, but she knew she'd be comfier in bed.

"I want to go back to sleep" Lucy said sleepily

"You can in a minute, you'll be comfier in bed though so come on let's take you up"

Rachel picked her up and Lucy rested her head on Rachel's shoulder while they walked upstairs.

"Do you fancy a little bath before you go to bed?" Rachel asked and Lucy nodded so Rachel carried her into the bathroom

Rachel ran her a bath with lots of bubbles. Once it was ready she helped Lucy out of her clothes and into the bath.

They were both in their own worlds as Lucy was in the bath. Rachel felt so worried about the girls and what was going to happen to them.

After her bath Rachel lifted Lucy out and wrapped a towel around her before carrying her into the bedroom she was sleeping in, the one just next to Rachel's.

Lucy couldn't stop yawning. It was only 6:30 but Rachel knew she must be shattered after everything that had happened today, especially with not feeling very well.

She helped Lucy to change into her pyjamas and then got her sorted for bed.

Once she was in bed Rachel sat down next to her.

"If you wake up and you're feeling upset or you want a cuddle don't be afraid to come and find me, you know where my bedroom is and if I'm not in there I'll probably be downstairs still"

"Okay"

Rachel stayed with Lucy until she fell back to sleep and then quietly walked out of her bedroom.

She went downstairs where Amy and Poppy were

"I've just given your sister a bath and put her to bed, do either of you fancy a bath?"

They both shook their head

"Are you sure? I'll run it for you and put lots of bubbles in"

"Actually please can I have a bath?" Amy asked

"Of course you can, shall I run it for you now?"

"Yes please"

Rachel went upstairs with Amy and got her bath run. Once it was done she left Amy to it and went back down and sat with Poppy.

There was something she wanted to talk to Poppy about on her own. She hadn't stopped thinking about it all day.

Rachel thought that the girls could come and live with her. She'd been approved as a foster carer anyway, and she really wanted to be there for the girls to help them through this. The only thing was she didn't know how Poppy and Amy would feel about living with their head teacher.

"Poppy I want to talk to you about something"

"What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering how you would feel about coming to live with me. I know it might seem a bit weird to start with, but I really would like to help you"

"You've already done so much for us, you really don't have to"

"But I want to Poppy"

"Are you not just saying that?"

Rachel took one of Poppy's hands and held it.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't want to, the three of you are such lovely girls and I really just want you to be happy. But obviously I do understand if you don't want to"

"Are you sure though Miss?"

"Yep, so what do you think?"

"We'd love to"

"Okay, well I'll give social services a ring tomorrow and see what they say, but I don't think they'll have any problems"

All of this made Poppy cry again, she was just feeling so emotional today with everything that was going on.

Rachel moved a bit closer to Poppy and wrapped her arm around her.

"Everything's going to be fine in the end, I promise I'll make everything better"


	2. Chapter 2

Had a few people asking me to update more often, but I really don't have the time as I'm doing A levels at the minute which is obviously a lot work. Really sorry that I can't update more often because I would like to just don't have the time. Also think I forgot to say but Lucy is 6 in this.

It was the following Sunday so the girls had been staying with Rachel for over a week now. Obviously it was all still feeling really weird for all of them but Rachel did think that they seemed a lot more comfortable around the house than they did when they first arrived on Thursday.

Rachel had kept them off school for the last week as they all really upset about their Mum so she knew there was no point in making them go in, however she hoped they'd feel ready to go back in tomorrow as she thought it would do them good to get back into a routine.

After having a lazy morning Rachel had made some soup for lunch so she called the girls into the kitchen.

Poppy and Lucy came in but there was no sign of Amy.

"Did Amy hear?" Rachel asked

"I saw her go out the front door about five minutes ago" Lucy told her

"Oh really what was she doing?"

"I don't know"

"She probably just wanted a bit of fresh air" Poppy said

"Surely she would have said if she was going out though"

"Probably not, Mum never used to mind us going out without telling her"

Rachel thought this was a bit odd as she didn't like the thought of the girls just being anywhere and her not even knowing.

"Oh right, well I'd rather you told me before you go anywhere, hopefully she won't be long then"

Rachel dished the girls out a bowl of soup each put some bread on the table.

"I was going to suggest going out for a little walk this afternoon but it looks like it's going to tip down with rain in a minute"

"Can we still go out somewhere?" Lucy asked

"Of course we can. And then I was saying to Amy earlier that maybe you'd like to go back to school tomorrow"

"I wanted to anyway" Poppy said which Rachel was glad about

"How about you Lucy?" Rachel asked as she'd noticed Lucy's face drop as soon as she'd said it

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow"

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to" Lucy said as tears filled her eyes

"Okay love just eat your lunch for now and we'll have a little talk about it later okay?"

Lucy was really quiet for the rest of the time they ate their lunch and hardly spoke.

Once they'd finished Rachel cleared up before getting her phone out to give Amy a ring, as she was getting a bit worried because she still hadn't come home.

She rang her mobile but it went straight to answerphone. Rachel sighed, really hoping that Amy would come home soon.

Poppy came back into the kitchen as she'd just had a text from one of her friends asking if she wanted to go over for a bit so she decided to ask Rachel.

"Rachel is it okay if I go over to Zoe's house for a bit?"

Rachel was really pleased when she heard Poppy say this, as she hadn't seen any of her friends since she'd found out about her Mum despite Rachel always encouraging her to see them.

"Of course you can, do you want me to give you a lift over?"

"No it's okay she doesn't live far from here"

"Okay well give me a ring if you want picking up later though"

"Thanks Rachel"

"Have a good time"

Poppy left so Rachel went into the lounge where Lucy was lying down on the sofa.

Rachel crouched down beside her and put her hair behind her ear as it was covering her eyes.

"Can we have a little talk darling?"

"About what?"

"About going to school tomorrow"

Lucy immediately sat up when she heard Rachel say this so Rachel sat down beside her and put the little girl on her lap.

"Now why don't you want to go to school tomorrow?"

Tears filled Lucy's eyes as soon as Rachel said this so it was obvious that she was really worried about it and didn't want to go.

"I just don't"

"Why not though?"

"What if I get all upset in front of everyone and start crying?"

Rachel knew that Lucy was still really teary and it didn't take a lot to make her cry at the moment, however she did think that going into school would help her a lot.

"It's okay if you get a bit upset at school, just tell your teacher and she'll let you go outside for a bit won't she?"

"But you won't be there to give me one of your special cuddles"

Rachel had tried to work from home as much as possible over the last week, however when she did go in she'd been taking Lucy in with her so Lucy had got really used to having Rachel around.

"No but I'll be there to get you as soon as school finishes and then I can give you an extra special can't I?"

"What you're going to pick me up from school?"

"Of course I am, how else would you get home?"

"Mummy used to make me walk"

Rachel was so shocked at this, she couldn't believe that anyone would make a six year old walk home on their own. Things that the girls had been saying were making it more and more obvious to Rachel that they clearly hadn't had the best home life.

Rachel had met their Mum on several occasions and it was obvious she did love her children very much, but she must have just had lots of other things going on stopping her being there for her children all the time.

"No I'll be there to pick you up, so if ever I'm a bit late just wait and I'll be there eventually I promise"

Lucy still wasn't exactly keen on the idea of going into school tomorrow, but Rachel had helped her not to feel quite so worried about going in.

"Are we still going out somewhere Rachel?"

"I don't think we can at the minute I'm afraid because Amy still hasn't come home"

"When will she be back?"

"I'm not sure, hopefully not too long though and then we can go out after that as long as it's not too late. Shall we put a film on or something for now though?"

"Yes please"

Rachel let Lucy choose a film on Netflix so sat down with her to watch that whilst she checked her emails.

They'd been watching the film for about half an hour and there was still no sign of Amy. It had started raining really heavily by this point too but Rachel had absolutely no idea where she was.

When the film had finished and Amy still wasn't back Rachel thought about going out to look for her. But she didn't think there was really a lot of point because it was really unlikely that she'd find Amy.

Rachel was starting to feel sick with worry, because Amy really had been gone for a long time now and there was still no answer on her phone.

At about 5 the home phone rang so Rachel picked it up. She was so relieved when she heard it ringing because she really was expecting it to be Amy, however when she picked the phone up she heard it was Poppy.

"Hi Rachel, would you mind picking me up because it's raining really heavily now"

"Of course not, you haven't heard from Amy have you?"

"No why is she not back yet?"

"No I haven't seen her since before lunch"

Poppy told Rachel where her friend lived so then quickly got Lucy dressed up ready to go out and then the two of them drove around to pick her up.

Poppy was looking out of the window, so as soon as she saw Rachel's car pull up she said goodbye and then ran out to the car.

"I might drop you two home and then go out and have a little look for Amy" Rachel said as she was getting so worried and she hated just sitting around not doing anything about it

"She could be anywhere though"

"I know, you don't have any ideas where she could be do you, would she have gone to any of her friends house?"

"I really don't know, she might have"

It didn't take long for them to be back home again.

As soon as Rachel pulled up on the drive she saw Amy saw on the doorstep. Relief flooded through her, she was so glad that she was home.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rachel shouted as she got out of the car, she hadn't meant to shout she'd just been so worried about her and was so relieved to see her

Amy had been crying as she sat on the doorstep but hearing Rachel sounding angry with her made her cry even more.

"Poppy can you get Lucy out for me please?"

Rachel rushed over to her, she felt so sorry for Amy when she saw what a state she'd got herself into.

She was absolutely drenched because she'd gone out without even wearing a coat, and she was shivering a lot.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout, come on let's get you inside you must be freezing"

When they got inside Rachel could see Amy's face more clearly, it was really red and puffy from crying so much.

"Right let's get you upstairs and in the bath to warm you up a bit"

Rachel put her arm around Amy and walked upstairs with her.

Rachel started to run a bath for Amy while she just stood there and watched.

"Get those wet clothes off love, promise I won't look"

It felt really weird for Amy getting undressed with her head teacher in the same room as her but she did it anyway and wrapped a towel around herself.

Rachel ran her a bath and then left so that Amy could get in. She knew she needed to have a chat with her but at the minute she knew she just needed to concentrate on warming Amy up.

Rachel closed the bathroom door just as Lucy came upstairs

"Rachel is Amy okay?" Lucy asked as she'd been really worried about her sister too

"She'll be fine in a minute, she's just having a bath to warm her up"

"Can I go in the bathroom though because I really need to go for a wee"

"I think your sister probably wants a bit of time to herself, you can go in my bathroom though"

Lucy ran along to Rachel's en suite so Rachel went into her bedroom.

Once Lucy was done she came out and sat on Rachel's bed. Rachel went and sat down next to her so Lucy wrapped her arms around her.

It was so nice to have the three girls around, Lucy especially was really cuddly which Rachel loved.

"This is nice" Rachel said smiling

The two of them stayed cuddling up for a few more minutes before going back downstairs.

"You go on down love, I'll be down in a sec I'm just going to check on Amy"

Lucy went downstairs so Rachel went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door, she could hear Amy sobbing in there.

"Are you okay in there Amy?"

"Yeah"

"Okay shout if you want anything"

Rachel was about to walk away when the door opened and Amy stood there with a towel wrapped around her.

"That wasn't a very long bath"

"I know my skins burning"

"That's because you got so cold, why don't you put your pyjamas on and I'll bring you up a hot chocolate and a hot water bottle"

"Thank you" Amy said as a tear rolled down her cheek

Rachel brushed it away with her thumb before saying "and then we can have a little chat"

Amy went into her bedroom so Rachel went downstairs to get the stuff. Poppy came in just as she was doing this.

"Rachel is Amy okay?"

"I don't know, I'm going to have a little chat with her now though"

"I doubt she'll tell you what's wrong, she never tells anyone anything"

"We'll see"

Rachel had noticed this about Amy, she'd been nowhere near as open about how she'd been feeling as what Poppy and Lucy had.

When Rachel went back up to Amy's room she'd changed into her pyjamas and had her dressing gown on.

Rachel gave her the hot water bottle and put the hot chocolate down beside her.

"Do you want to come into my room and we can dry your hair off?"

Amy nodded before following Rachel in.

She sat at Rachel's dressing table while Rachel gently brushed Amy's long hair before starting to dry it.

It felt so nice for Amy to actually having someone look after her like this but then again it did feel extremely weird because it was Miss Mason.

Once Rachel had finished Amy sat on Rachel's bed and started sipping her hot chocolate.

Rachel went to join her

"Do you fancy telling me where you went this afternoon then? I was worried sick"

"I'm sorry I just needed to get out for a bit"

"Where did you go?"

"Just around, like to the park and places"

"I know your Mum never used to mind, but I want you to tell me before you go out, okay?"

"Okay I'm really sorry"

"So how come you needed to get out"

"I was just thinking about stuff"

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm fine"

"Please tell me, I'm here to help you"

"It honestly doesn't matter"

Rachel sighed before looking at Amy

"I know that sometimes when you're feeling upset it's easier to just shut people out and pretend everything's okay, when really all you want to do is cry into someone and let them cuddle you" Rachel said which made Amy start crying again "is that how you're feeling now?"

Amy nodded so Rachel pulled her into her chest and stroked her back while she had a good cry.

"That's it darling, let it all out" Rachel soothed

Amy couldn't remember the last time she'd cried into her Mum or anyone for that matter, but it felt so nice to be letting it all out rather than keeping it all to herself.

After a bit Amy calmed down a bit.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I don't even know why I'm crying so much over it"

"You've been through so much in the last week or so, you're bound to be really upset"

"Everything just feels so weird like living here and stuff, I love it here I really do I just don't know what my friends are all going to say when I tell them"

"Oh love why didn't you tell me how you were feeling before?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I don't want to be here, because I really really do"

"I'm sure your friends will all be a bit shocked when you first tell them but they'll get used to it, and I'm sure they won't treat you any differently because of it"

"I guess"

"But are you sure you're happy here? Because I completely understand if you're not I know how much of a big change this must be for you"

"It's so much better here than it was at home" Amy said but then she stopped as tears filled her eyes "I mean I don't mean to be horrible about Mum but she just didn't really seem to care about us lately she always had other more important things going on"

She felt bad talking about her Mum in this way, but Amy had been really unhappy at home for quite a while now.

"Oh sweetheart, I know your Mum loved you and Poppy and Lucy millions I think she was just having a bit of a tough time though. Never doubt that she loved you though, because I know she did"

Amy was still cuddling into Rachel when they heard someone knocking on Rachel's bedroom door

"Come in" Rachel said

The door opened and Lucy came in

Lucy saw the two of them cuddled up on the bed so immediately went over and climbed up too. She cuddled into the other side of Rachel so that she could cuddle them both

They'd all just been sat there not talking for a while when Rachel could hear Lucy sniffing. She looked down to see that she was crying.

"What's wrong love?"

"I don't like it when Amy's upset"

"I'm fine now Lucy" Amy said feeling bad for making her little sister cry

"Why are you crying then?"

"Because she was a bit upset but she's feeling a lot better now so you don't need to worry"

"Did you give her a special cuddle?" Lucy asked which made both Amy and Rachel smile

"Yes I gave her a special cuddle"

"Right I'm going to go and find us something for tea, you two can stay up here though if you want"

Rachel got off the bed so Lucy shuffled up closer to her sister and cuddled into her. They looked really cute together. Rachel admired how close all three of the girls were.

It was quite late now so Rachel needed to find something quick to do for tea, so in the end she decided to just make some pasta.

By the time it was ready the three girls were already in the kitchen anyway so Rachel put it on the table

"You must be starving Amy you haven't eaten since breakfast have you?"

"I am now, I wasn't hungry earlier though"

"Right after tea we'll get you in the bath Lucy, but if you two get everything ready for school tomorrow pack your bags and everything"

"What time are we leaving at tomorrow?"

"Probably about 8 because I need to drop Lucy off first, but if you two would rather walk in a bit later that's fine"

"How long will it take to walk from here?"

"About 15 minutes so it's up to you"

"I'll see in the morning" Poppy decided

"Yeah me too"

After tea Poppy and Amy offered to clear up so that Rachel could get Lucy in the bath because Lucy had suddenly got really tired.

"Thanks for this girls" Rachel said before going upstairs with Lucy

Rachel had run the bath so was now sat on the toilet seat while Lucy had a nice relax in the bath.

She was really tired though and her eyes kept closing so Rachel decided to just wash her hair so she could get her into bed sooner.

Rachel got her hair wet and then started massaging shampoo into her head.

"Rachel are we going to live here forever?"

"Probably not forever"

Lucy got really upset when she heard Rachel say this as she really liked it here so she didn't want to leave.

"Oh so will we have to go and live somewhere different soon then?"

"Oh no love, I only said not forever because when you're older you'll move out and live in a house of your own. I'm happy for you to stay here forever though if that's what you want"

"So are you like our new Mum then?"

"Kind of I guess, I'm here to look after you and be there for you, I know I'll never be able to replace your Mummy though"

Once Lucy's hair was washed Rachel was about to get her out of the bath when she realised she'd forgotten to put fresh towels in the bathroom after she put them in the wash earlier.

"I'm just going to nip down and get you a towel, I won't be long"

Rachel went into the utility room and realised that she had a lot of clean washing building up that she needed to sort out, having the three girls living with her certainly did mean a lot more washing than she was used to.

She picked up a few fresh towels before going back up to the bathroom.

"It should be nice and warm" Rachel said as she wrapped it around Lucy

Rachel got Lucy sorted as quickly as she could and then got her into bed.

Lucy always liked Rachel to read her a story before she went to sleep so she did that for her.

"Okay time for sleep now love"

"But Rachel…"

"But Rachel what?"

"If I go to sleep it means it's nearly time to get up and go to school"

"Yeah I know, but remember what we said you're going to have a great time at school once you get there"

"I know but I'd rather stay with you"

"Trust me darling once you get there you'll forget all about me, and it's okay if you do get a bit upset just make sure you tell your teacher"

"Okay"

Lucy then laid down so Rachel flicked the switch on the lamp and then stroked Lucy's hair until she dropped off to sleep.

Rachel could hear Lucy snoring gently so she left her room and went to check on Poppy and Amy.

They were both packing their school bags so Rachel decided to sort through the washing.

She did some ironing before taking it up to the girl's bedroom.

"Thanks Rachel" Poppy said as Rachel put her pile on her bed "you don't have to do our ironing though, I don't mind doing it"

"I'm happy to, honestly it's no problem"

Rachel did a few more jobs but after that she really couldn't be bothered to do anymore on a Sunday night.

Poppy and Amy both seemed happy in the lounge watching something on the TV so Rachel decided to go up for a bath.

She poured herself a glass of wine before going up to run it.

Once it was run Rachel climbed in and started reading her book.

She'd been in for a little while when she heard the door opening. She turned around and saw Lucy stood there

"Sorry Rachel I didn't realise you were in here" Lucy said standing at the door looking a bit uncomfortable

"It's alright love, do you need the loo or something?"

"Yeah I'm bursting"

"Go on then"

Lucy rushed over and sat on the toilet

"I woke up needing a wee but I really didn't want to get out because my bed was so warm and comfy but I couldn't hold on any longer"

"You did drink a lot at tea"

Once she'd finished Lucy washed her hands.

"Go back to bed then love, I'll come in and check on you once I've had my bath"

Rachel stayed in for a bit longer before getting out and wrapping a towel around herself.

She went into Lucy's room to check on her but she'd already gone back to sleep. Rachel straightened up her quilt as it had started to fall on the floor before going into her room to change into her pyjamas.

Once she'd changed she went downstairs to sit with the girls.

"Not too much longer and you ought to go up to bed Amy, I don't want you up too late tonight"

"Okay, I'm quite tired anyway"

"Are you two feeling okay about going to school tomorrow?"

"I'm a bit nervous but I am looking forward to going back" Poppy said

"Yeah I just don't want everyone to make a big deal out of everything"

"Well if it gets too much for either of you at any point, just come and find me"

"Okay, thank you"

Rachel sat with them for a bit before sending Amy to up to bed.

It was so nice sharing the house with the girls. Rachel hadn't felt this happy in a long time, she was already starting to love the girls.

Please review xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Despite their worries, all three girls had settled back into school reasonable well. It had been hard to get Lucy into her classroom for the first couple of days but she seemed to be going in fine again now.

It was a Friday morning and everyone was really looking forward to the weekend, they just had one more day of school first.

Rachel's alarm went off so she slowly sat up and turned it off. When she turned back around she was surprised to see Lucy fast asleep last night, she really couldn't remember her coming in.

Rachel smiled at how especially cute Lucy looked when she was sleeping.

The thought of getting out of bed really wasn't an appealing one for Rachel because she was so warm in bed, however she knew she really need to get up. She sighed before getting out of bed and going into her en suite for a shower.

After having a shower and washing her hair, Rachel got out and brushed her teeth before going back to her bedroom.

When she did she saw that Lucy was just starting to wake up so she went and sat down by her on the bed.

"Good morning sleepy head"

"Morning"

"How come you ended up in here last night?"

"It was really cold in my bed so I came in for a cuddle with you and then I just fell asleep"

"I didn't even know you'd come in" Rachel said laughing "you can go to sleep for a bit if you want you don't need to be up yet"

"Okay" Lucy said before closing her eyes again

Rachel got up and picked out what she was going to wear before getting changed.

She looked up and saw Lucy's eyes were open again

"I thought you were going back to sleep" Rachel said

"I tried but I couldn't I feel too awake now"

"At least you can stay in bed for a little bit longer then"

Rachel finished getting changed and dried her hair before deciding to go and wake Poppy and Amy up.

She knocked on Poppy's door first and walked in however when she did Poppy was only in her underwear.

"Sorry love I didn't realise you were getting changed, I didn't mean to walk in on you"

"Don't worry its okay"

"I was just coming to wake you up, but there's no need"

Rachel was about to close the door again but Poppy stopped her

"Rachel"

"Yeah"

"It doesn't matter actually"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's fine"

"Okay" Rachel said before going into Amy's bedroom

Amy was still fast asleep in bed. Rachel felt bad waking her because she really did look extremely cosy but she knew she'd never be ready in time if she didn't wake her now.

"Amy it's time to get up" Rachel said shaking her slightly

Amy started to wake up but immediately shut her eyes tight again when she realised Rachel had come to wake her up.

"Come on you need to get up now"

Amy sighed, but did get out of bed and go into the bathroom

When Rachel went back into her bedroom she put her makeup on before going into Lucy's bedroom to get her changed.

"Is it Friday today Rachel?"

"It is"

"So I don't have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Nope, I'm afraid you're stuck with me"

"I like being stuck with you, you do lots of fun things with me"

"Well we'll have to make sure we do something fun tomorrow won't we?"

Lucy took her pyjamas off so Rachel passed her uniform to her.

She put her knickers and top on but then saw that Rachel had given her trousers to wear.

"I'm not wearing trousers"

"I know you don't like wearing school trousers but both your skirts and your pinafore is in the wash"

"I don't want to wear them" Lucy said starting to put up a fuss

"Okay I'll iron a skirt for you, there's one in the ironing pile. Maybe you could try not getting so dirty at school though then they wouldn't all be in the washing"

"Go and clean your teeth while I iron it for you then"

"But I don't have a skirt on though"

"Well there's no-one here apart from me and your sisters so I don't think it really matters"

Rachel quickly ironed Lucy's skirt for her before going back up to finish getting her changed.

It wasn't long before they were all sat at the table eating breakfast.

"Rachel I really don't want anything this morning" Amy said. Amy really struggled to eat breakfast but Rachel didn't like sending her to school on an empty stomach so had been making her eat before she went

"I know you don't, I'd really rather you have something though"

"You're not eating anything"

"Well no but I don't have to wait until break time to eat do I, just have a banana or something"

"Fine"

"Right what's happening after school are your friends coming straight back here after school?"

Rachel was letting Amy have a few of her friend over for a sleepover as she really wanted Amy to feel as if this was her house now, she seemed to be struggling to settle in more than what Poppy and Lucy were

"Yeah they're bringing all their stuff to school"

"Okay obviously there's not room in the car for me to bring you all home, but they can bring their stuff up to my office before school and then I'll take that home in the car"

"Okay thanks Rachel"

"And what do you want for tea?"

"I don't mind"

"You can choose anything you like"

"I don't mind"

"Well why don't you speak to your friends and then let me know"

"Okay I'll do that"

After breakfast they all finished getting ready before going to get in the car. At the start of the week Poppy and Amy walked to school but it had been really cold so now they just got a lift with Rachel even if it did mean having to leave a bit earlier.

They drove to Lucy's primary school. Amy and Poppy waited in the car while Rachel walked Lucy in.

"Amy" Poppy said

"Yeah"

"Do you like it here? You know staying with Rachel?" Poppy asked, she always had been very protective over her little sisters so wanted to check that Amy was definitely happy

"Yeah I like it, why don't you?"

"I really like it, I just wanted to check you did too, that's all"

"It still feels weird calling her Rachel, rather than Miss Mason"

"I know who would have thought we'd end up living with our head teacher"

"She's so nice though"

The girls were still talking about her when Rachel got back in the car so they immediately stopped when she did.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Just… stuff" Poppy said

Rachel smiled at them both before starting up the car and driving to Waterloo Road.

She parked the car in her usual space before saying goodbye to the girls and then going up to her office.

Rachel was just preparing for the meeting she had this morning when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"

The door opened and Amy came in along with her three friends.

"Morning girls, just put your stuff down behind my desk"

The girls went and put their stuff down but then they all started laughing.

"What are you all giggling at?"

"It just feels really weird" Beth said

"What is?"

"Coming for a sleepover at your house, I didn't think I'd ever be doing that"

"I have to say it does feel a bit weird for me too having students coming for a sleepover" Rachel said laughing too

The girls stayed up in Rachel's office until the bell went and then they made their way to registration.

The morning passed reasonably quickly and it was soon lunchtime. Rachel had had to deal with quite a few students but this wasn't unusual for a Friday.

Rachel made her way down to the canteen and got some lunch before joining Steph and Grantly at a table.

As she was eating she looked around and spotted Poppy; she was sure that she was crying.

Rachel wanted to go over and check that Poppy was okay but she knew that Poppy wouldn't want any special treatment so she decided to just leave it.

By the time Rachel had finished eating Poppy had gone out with her friends anyway.

"Will you be joining us at the pub tonight Miss Mason?" Grantly asked "we haven't seen you there for a while"

"Not tonight no, Amy's got some friends coming over for a sleepover"

"Eddie certainly misses you coming" Steph said

Rachel didn't really know what to say to this so stood up with her tray

"Maybe I'll go next week" Rachel said before walking off

Rachel spent the rest of the afternoon doing paperwork in the hope that she wouldn't have to do too much work over the weekend.

It seemed that hardly any time had passed at all when the bell went signalling the end of the day.

Rachel continued with what she was doing until Poppy came up to the office.

"Hi Poppy have you had a good day?"

"It was okay thank you" poppy said but she wasn't very convincing "how about you?"

"Yeah it's been fine, I'm glad it's the weekend though"

"Me too"

"Shall we get going then?" Rachel said and Poppy nodded

Rachel shut her laptop down and packed up all her stuff.

The two of them then picked up Amy's friends stuff before going out to the car.

"Who's actually sleeping over tonight?"

"Beth, Ella and Sophie"

Poppy barely spoke for the rest of the journey to pick up Lucy. It was obvious to Rachel that there was something up but she decided not to say anything for the minute.

"Are you coming in with me to get Lucy?" Rachel asked once she'd parked up

"I'll just wait here"

Rachel got out of the car and walked into the playground.

As soon as she saw Rachel arrive Lucy ran out of her classroom and wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"Hi sweetheart"

"Hi Rachel, look what I did for you" Lucy said before passing her a painting that she'd done at school

It was a picture of her, Rachel, Poppy and Amy all outside of a house.

"That's lovely darling, I'll tell you what I'll put it up on the fridge when we get home"

Lucy smiled before holding onto Rachel's hand and walking back to the car

Lucy was really chatty the whole way home but Poppy was just staring out of the window barely saying a word.

They were nearly home when they drove past Amy and her friends still walking home from school.

By the time they'd pulled up on the drive and got out of the car Amy was there too.

"Hi girls"

"Hi Rachel" Amy said

"Hi Miss Mason"

"You can call me Rachel girls, when we're not at school anyway"

Rachel then opened up the boot so that they could all get their stuff out

The girls put their stuff up in Amy's bedroom before coming down to get a drink

"Did you decide what you wanted for tea?" Rachel asked

"Urmm.. what are the options?"

"Whatever you like, I can get pizza or we can order a takeaway or…"

"Can we get Chinese?" Amy asked

"Yep course we can if that's what you want, are you happy with that girls?"

They all nodded so Rachel got a menu out so that they could choose what they wanted.

"I need to nip to Tesco in a minute to get some bits, so do you want anything?"

"Can we have some chocolate?"

"Yeah, do you want me to get you a film or anything to watch?"

"Yes please Rachel"

"Okay well I'm going to go in a minute you'll be okay here won't you?"

"Yep"

The girls finished their drinks before going up to Amy's bedroom.

Rachel shouted Poppy and Lucy down, who had been up in their bedrooms getting changed out of their school uniform, to tell them she was going shopping.

Lucy wanted to come with her but Poppy decided to stay at home.

Rachel got a trolley as she needed quite a few things. They were walking down the first isle when Lucy realised she really needed to go for a wee. She was just about to go when they were at home but then Rachel had called them down to the kitchen, so she was quite desperate now.

"Rachel I need a wee" Lucy said quietly so that no-one else would hear

"We've just started shopping, can you hold on until we're finished?"

Lucy nodded, she wasn't sure if she could but she didn't want to be a pain for Rachel.

Rachel noticed Lucy walking funny so realised that she couldn't hold.

"We'd just as well go now, come on let's go"

Lucy was relieved when she heard Rachel say this as she was feeling really worried.

They quickly went to the toilets and left the trolley outside while they went in.

Lucy went straight in while Rachel waited. She came out a minute or so later and washed her hands.

"Come on then, let's get this shopping done"

They got everything they needed before going to pay and then going home again.

When they got in Lucy went up to her bedroom to play with her toys while Rachel unpacked the shopping.

She decided to get some jobs done so that then she could relax for the rest of the evening with Lucy and Poppy.

After about an hour or so Rachel ordered the Chinese knowing that everyone would be hungry soon.

"The Chinese will be here in about half an hour" Rachel shouted up the stairs

Lucy came running down the stairs immediately

"I'm really hungry Rachel"

"Not too much longer to wait now, why don't you give me a hand laying the table that wll make the time go quicker"

"Okay" Lucy sighed

"I love chinse"

"Me too"

"Mummy didn't let us have it very often though because she said it was too expensive"

"Mummy's right, it's a nice Friday night treat though isn't it?"

"Will it be here soon?"

"About another fifteen minutes love" Rachel said looking at her watch "thanks for your help you've done an excellent job"

The Chinese arrived late but eventually there was a knock at the door.

Rachel went and answered the front door and paid the delivery man before shouting everyone down.

Poppy came in first. It looked as though she'd been crying again so Rachel knew that she definitely needed to have a little chat with her later.

"Amy, Chinese" Rachel shouted again when the girls still hadn't come down

"Okay coming"

The four of them came down a few minutes later. They'd been giving each other makeovers up in Amy's bedroom.

As soon as Rachel saw Amy she realised that she had a bra on. She knew that Amy didn't wear a bra yet because she'd barely developed yet so wondered where she'd got it from. She didn't say anything though because she knew it would only embarrass Amy, especially with everyone around.

Rachel put all the food in middle of the table.

"Help yourself, I think we've got enough food here to feed the entire neighbourhood" Rachel said after realising just how much they'd ordered

Rachel helped Lucy to dish hers out before doing her own.

It was nice to see Amy so relaxed with her friends there, Rachel was just getting a bit worried about Poppy now as she was really quiet and barely touching her food.

"Sorry but I'm not really hungry Rachel" Poppy said

"That's alright, just eat what you can"

"Please can I have some more of that chicken Rachel?" Lucy asked after she'd finished her plate

"Of course you can" Rachel said dishing her up some more

Once they'd all finished eating there was still quite a bit left but no-one could eat anymore.

Amy and her friends put their plates in the dishwasher before going back upstairs.

Once Rachel had finished clearing up with Poppy's help she went to find Lucy.

She found her in the lounge crying on the sofa.

"Hey what's happened?" Rachel asked rushing over to her

"I have a tummy ache" Lucy cried

"There's no wonder with the amount you ate tonight, try lying down stretching your tummy out might help"

"Will you sit with me?"

"Of course I will, shall I put something on the TV?"

Lucy nodded so Rachel put the film on that they'd started watching last night but had to stop because Lucy needed to go up to bed.

Lucy stretched out on the sofa and put her head on Rachel's lap while Rachel stroked her hair.

Poppy came in and watched it with them too. She still looked really upset so Rachel decided to talk to her once she'd put Lucy to bed.

"How's your tummy feeling now?" Rachel asked

"It still hurts"

Rachel started to rub Lucy's tummy for her and eventually it did start to feel a bit better.

By the time the film had finished Lucy was really tired and kept rubbing her eyes so Rachel decided to get her bathed and into bed.

"Come on then missus let's get you ready for bed"

Rachel knew she really must be tired when she didn't put up a fight and just followed Rachel up the stairs.

After giving Lucy a bath and drying off her hair she got her changed into her pyjamas and into bed.

"Hang on a second, you haven't been for a wee or cleaned your teeth"

"Can't I just do it in the morning?" Lucy asked sounding tired

"No, do it now come on"

Lucy reluctantly got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

Once she was done Rachel took her back to bed and got her settled.

After staying with her for a few minutes Rachel kissed her on the forehead and went to get up to go out.

"Don't go yet Rachel, stay with me until I'm asleep" Lucy said opening her eyes

"I thought you already were asleep" Rachel said before sitting back down again

It only took another ten minutes or so before Rachel was sure that Lucy was definitely asleep so she quietly walked out of her bedroom.

She heard lots of giggling and chatting coming from Amy's bedroom so decided to just check they were all okay.

Rachel knocked on the door and waited until Amy said it was okay before going in.

"Everything okay in here girls?"

"Yes thank you"

"Are you going to start settling down in a bit, put a film on or something?"

"Yeah we were going to do that now anyway"

"I bought a selection of films I didn't know what you'd fancy watching, but they're all on the kitchen table"

"Okay thanks Rachel"

"No problem, and try not to be too loud"

"We will"

Rachel left them to it and went back down into the lounge with Poppy. She sat on the other end of the sofa to which Poppy was sat.

"You can change the channel if you want, there's not a lot on" Poppy said going to pass Rachel the remote

"This is fine" Rachel said smiling

"Poppy, is everything okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You've just been really quiet all evening and not really yourself"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired"

"Are you sure? Because you know you can talk to me, I'm here to listen"

"It's nothing"

"Are you missing your Mum?"

"No not really"

"Well has something happened at school then?" Rachel asked because she could tell there was definitely something up with Poppy

"No everything's fine" Poppy said but as she did tears filled her eyes

Poppy quickly got up and darted out of the room hoping Rachel hadn't seen, but she wasn't quick enough for Rachel to not notice

Rachel decided to give her a few minutes before going to find her. Poppy was clearly upset about something so she wanted to be there to help her.

She went up to Poppy's bedroom and could hear her crying in there.

"Poppy it's just me, can I come in?"

"Two minutes" Poppy replied as she hastily tried to wipe away her tears

Rachel waited for a little bit before going in.

Poppy was sat at the edge of her bed so Rachel went and sat down with her.

As soon as Rachel sat down Poppy couldn't seem to help but cry, as much as she wished she could stop she just couldn't.

Rachel started to rub her back.

"Now then, I don't want any more of this rubbish that you're fine because I can see that you're not so are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Poppy sighed before deciding to tell Rachel, after all whenever Poppy had been upset before Rachel had always managed to make her feel better.

"It's just… you know Tom?"

"Yeah"

"Well I really thought that he liked me but I just found out today that he slept with this other girl at the weekend"

"That can't have been very nice to find out, was there something going on between the two of you?"

"Kind of, we'd been texting and stuff and then… we kissed at a party a few weeks ago"

Poppy had always found Rachel really easy talk to and really did feel that she could talk to her about anything, but somehow this felt different it was so nice to have someone at home who really cared though. Over the last few years it definitely hadn't felt as if her Mum had been there for her to talk to.

"So then what happened?"

"Well I guess after Mum died he knew he wouldn't be getting what he wanted from me anytime soon, so he went and found it elsewhere" Poppy said starting to sound angry

It didn't take long for her anger to turn back to tears again though, so Rachel pulled her into her chest and gave her a much needed hug.

"The thing is with boys and I know this is really hard to understand especially when you're your age but boys are only interested in one thing, and that's sex. They just don't get how much it means to girls, so they just don't see it as being that big a deal"

"But it is a big deal, he even told me he'd never slept with anyone before and then he goes and sleeps with that slut"

"Hey there's no need for that is there? You have every right to be upset but you don't need to go around calling people names"

"Sorry"

"It's okay, believe me I know how you feel, growing up and having all of these feelings is really not easy but I have been there so I do get what you're going through"

"I just wish boys weren't so insensitive all the time, he doesn't even see that what he's done is wrong"

"That's boys for you" Rachel said and Poppy gave a little smile

"Thanks Rachel"

"It's no problem darling, honestly don't be afraid to come and talk to me whenever you're upset about something even if you think it's really stupid"

"Okay, thank you"

"Anyway I think I'm going to get changed into my pyjamas and then do you fancy putting a film on or something?"

"Yeah that would be nice"

Rachel quickly went into her bedroom and got changed. Poppy did the same before going into the lounge.

"Have you got any plans for the rest of the weekend?"

"I might go to the cinema tomorrow night if that's okay"

"Of course it is"

They decided on a film to watch and then put it on. It was nice for them both to spend a bit of time just the two of them.

They were about halfway through when Lucy walked into the lounge looking all sleepy.

"What are you doing awake?" Rachel asked as she gently placed the little girl up and placed her on her lap

"Amy and her friends are being really loud so they woke me up"

"Okay let's take you back up and I'll tell them to be quiet"

Rachel carried her back up the stairs on her hip and went into Amy's bedroom.

"Girls can you try and be a bit quieter please, Lucy's trying to sleep"

"Yeah sorry Rachel"

Rachel put Lucy back into bed, and the girls had quietened down a bit so Lucy did manage to go back to sleep quite quickly.

Rachel went back downstairs to finish watching the film with Poppy.

It wasn't a particularly sad film but by the end Rachel could feel herself getting all choked up.

Poppy heard Rachel sniff so looked at her and realised she was crying

"Are you crying?" Poppy said laughing

Rachel couldn't help but laugh too.

Once the film had finished they were both feeling really tired so decided to go up to bed.

Rachel said goodnight to Amy and her friends but she knew it would be likely that they would still be awake for hours yet.

Rachel went into her own room and fell asleep quite quickly, however it didn't take long for the morning to come around. She was woken up by Lucy tapping her arm.

"Morning love, do you want to come in for a cuddle?"

Lucy nodded so Rachel moved up a bit so that she could get in.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Lucy and they both fell back asleep for a little bit.

Rachel woke up a little while later and decided to get up. Lucy woke up too and said she wanted to go downstairs with her.

Rachel put her dressing gown on before going downstairs with Lucy. She'd promised to make pancakes for breakfast but thought she'd probably better wait until Poppy, Amy and her friends were up too.

The morning passed quite quickly and by lunchtime all of Amy's friends had gone home so it was just Rachel, Poppy, Amy and Lucy there.

Amy was in her bedroom tidying up a bit so Rachel decided to go in and help her. She also wanted to have a chat with her and find out if she wanted to start wearing a bra, but at the same time she didn't want to make Amy feel embarrassed however she knew that this probably would.

"Amy can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"Whose bra was it you were wearing yesterday?"

Hearing Rachel say this made Amy's cheeks burn bright red immediately.

"Ella's"

"Sorry love I didn't mean to embarrass you" Rachel said after seeing how red Amy's cheeks were "I was just wondering if you wanted to start wearing one?"

"Kind of"

"Okay well maybe we could go out shopping later and we could get you some"

"Really?"

"Yeah of course if that's what you want, I'm sure most of your friends are wearing one now so you're bound to want to be doing the same"

"Are Poppy and Lucy going to come too?"

"No we'll leave them at home shall we? Just go the two of us"

"Yes please"

"Okay then. I know it probably feels quite difficult to come and talk to me about these sort of things at the minute, but I am here for you and I do understand what it's like when you're at the age you're at and everything's starting to change"

"I did want to ask you, I just didn't know how"

"Well that's okay, I know now. But whenever there's something else you want to talk about just pull me aside and say it, I promise I'll try my hardest not to embarrass you"

"Thanks Rachel"

After lunch Rachel and Amy went out on their little shopping trip. Rachel finally felt as though Amy was starting to relax around her a bit more which she was so happy about.

Please review xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of the school day and Rachel was up in her office waiting for Amy and Poppy to come up.

Amy came in first.

"Hi love" Rachel said looking up from the drawer she was just looking in, it was only then that she noticed Amy looking extremely pale

"Hi"

"Are you feeling okay? You're not looking too well"

"I'm fine" Amy said despite how poorly she was actually feeling, she just didn't want to make a big deal out of it

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

They waited another five minutes but Poppy still hadn't come up. Rachel was starting to wonder where she'd got to and she didn't want to be late for picking Lucy up either.

Rachel got her phone out of her bag and was about to ring Poppy when she saw she had a message from her.

"Oh, your sister went home at lunch because she didn't have a lesson last" Rachel said rolling her eyes "I should've checked my phone earlier, anyway come on we'd better get going"

They picked up their stuff and went out to the car.

"Are you all ready to leave once we've been home and got changed?" Rachel asked as they were going to visit one of Rachel's friends tonight however it was a couple of hours drive so she wanted to leave as early as possible

Amy hadn't heard; she was staring out of the window.

"Amy"

"What did you say sorry?"

"I was just asking if you're all ready to go"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure you're okay you're being very quiet"

"I'm just a bit tired"

"Well it has been a long week, maybe try and have a little sleep on the way there"

They soon picked Lucy up from school and then drove home.

As soon as she heard them come in the front door Poppy came down to say hello.

"Hiya"

"Hi Poppy, I thought you said you had a lesson last today"

"I thought I had English, but I got muddled with the weeks"

"Oh that must have been a nice surprise then"

"Yeah it was"

"Right, we'll just get changed and then are you ready to go?"

"Yes"

Amy walked upstairs and sat down on her bed. She'd been feeling poorly all day but she was starting to feel really bad now.

She managed to get changed before going back downstairs where they were waiting as it had taken her quite a while.

Amy really was looking very pale, but Rachel thought it must just because she was feeling tired.

They got in the car and were just driving down the road when Lucy said "Rachel I need a wee"

"Well I'm going to stop at the first service station because I need to get a few bits to take tonight so can you hold on until then?" Rachel asked not really wanting to go back

"Yeah okay"

"Good girl"

It didn't take long until they got to the turning for the service station so Rachel came off the motorway and parked up in the car park.

"Are you all coming in?"

"Is it okay if I stop here Rachel?" Amy said

"Yeah course it is we won't be long, are you coming in Poppy?"

"Yeah I need the loo"

Rachel got out with Poppy and Lucy and the three of them quickly went into the service station.

They went to the toilets first as Rachel could tell that Lucy was quite desperate now.

When Poppy was on the toilet she realised she'd come on her period, she'd completely forgotten she was due on.

She quickly went to the loo before going out to speak to Rachel. She felt a little awkward telling Rachel about it however she didn't really have another choice really as she would need some pads or something.

She was pleased when she saw Lucy hadn't come out yet as she knew it would only lead to her asking loads of questions.

"Rachel"

"Yeah"

"I've erm… come on my period, do you have any pads or anything?" Poppy asked, she was a little embarrassed but it wasn't that bad. Rachel had been the first person Poppy told when she first got her period in year eight as it had happened at school

"Yeah I've got some in here" Rachel said delving through her bag "there you go"

"Thank you"

"I'll buy you some more in a minute as I don't have many more on me"

Poppy saw Lucy coming out so quickly went back into the cubicle.

Once Poppy was sorted they went into M&S so that Rachel could pick up a dessert for tonight. She also got some wine knowing it was likely she'd be having quite a bit with her friend tonight.

"Do you two want to go back to the car? I just need to buy something else and then I'll be out" Rachel said. She didn't want Lucy to see what she was buying only because she knew she'd have loads of questions having got to know the girl quite well over the last few weeks

Poppy took hold of Lucy's hand and walked back to the car with her. When they got there she saw that Amy had her eyes closed.

"Are you okay Amy?"

"Yeah why?"

"You look quite pale"

"I'm fine"

It wasn't long before Rachel was back in the car too so they continued on their car journey.

"How old are Jane's children Rachel?" Poppy asked

"Ben's five and Lauren's two, nearly three though"

"I can't wait to meet them"

They'd been back in the car for about fifteen minutes when Rachel glanced in her mirror and noticed that Amy had drifted off to sleep.

She wondered why Amy was so tired, she'd had quite a busy week but Rachel didn't think that it would have made her this tired.

She slept the whole of the way there and when they did arrive Rachel had to wake her up.

"Are we here?" Amy mumbled

"Yeah you slept just about the whole way"

"Sorry I didn't mean to actually fall asleep"

"It's okay, you must have been tired. Are you feeling more awake now?"

"Yes thank you" Amy said even though she wasn't. She was feeling even worse.

Part of her did want to tell Rachel now but she still didn't because they were about to go into Jane's house.

They got their stuff out of the boot before knocking on the door to Jane's house. Rachel was so excited to see her best friend.

She missed having her live just around the corner, but Rachel didn't blame her for wanting to move back near her family after she had Ben.

The girls were a bit shy around Jane and her husband, Rob, when they first went in, but they were soon dragged away by Ben and Lauren who were very excited about meeting them.

Rachel went upstairs with Jane so that she could put their stuff away.

Obviously a lot had happened with Rachel since they'd last seen each other so they had a lot to talk about.

"I'm going to get Lauren and Jack ready for bed in a minute, then we won't have them running around all over the place" Jane said looking forward to spending the evening with Rachel

"What's Rob doing tonight? Did he decide if he's going out or staying in"

"He's going over to one of his friends', so we can have a nice girly night"

Rachel and Jane went downstairs to see the children who were all in the lounge.

"Right Miss Lauren it's time for your bath" Jane said to her daughter

"Lucy have bath with me?"

"I don't know if Lucy will want to"

"Do you want to Lucy?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, can Ben come in too though?"

"Okay, let's go up then"

Rachel and Jane took the three youngest children upstairs. Jane started running the bath while Rachel went to find Lucy her stuff.

When she got back in the bathroom Lucy, Ben and Lauren were all undressed and stood at the side of the bath waiting to get in.

"Can we get in now?" Lucy asked

"Not yet, it's still a bit hot"

"Have you put lots of bubbles in?"

"Yeah"

After a few more minutes their bath was run so Jane and Rachel helped them all in.

Rachel always loved helping out with Jane's children whenever they were together, but it felt so much nicer having her own to look after at the same time now.

Rachel was sat with Jane watching them play in the bath when Poppy came into the bathroom.

"Rachel Amy's fallen asleep again"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah do you think she's okay"

"I don't know, I'll go and see her" Rachel said "are you okay to keep an eye on Lucy Jane?"

"Yeah of course"

Rachel followed Poppy downstairs into the lounge where she was curled up on the sofa asleep.

Seeing her asleep again made Rachel a bit concerned, so she was sure she must be poorly now.

"Amy" Rachel said gently shaking her, she felt bad waking Amy up but she knew she'd be comfier up in bed

"I'm tired, I want to go to sleep"

"How about we get you up to bed then?"

"Okay"

Amy tried to stand up but she couldn't find the energy to

"Rachel"

"Yes love"

"I don't feel very well"

"I didn't think you could be, how long have you been feeling like this for?"

"Since I woke up this morning, but it's got worse as the days gone on"

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I didn't want to make a fuss"

"Well you should've told me, I could've given you some medicine sooner. Come on let's get you upstairs"

Rachel helped Amy up off the sofa and upstairs. Poppy followed them up.

"Poppy can you go and get some calpol for me please? I packed some in my wash bag"

Poppy went out so Rachel helped Amy to change into her pyjamas as didn't have the energy to do anything herself.

"I really don't feel very well Rachel" Amy said sounding teary

"I know you don't, we'll give you some medicine and hopefully that will kick in soon. How don't you feel very well?"

"I feel all cold and achy"

Poppy gave Rachel the calpol, so Rachel measured it out on the spoon and then gave it to her.

Amy laid down on the bed she was sleeping in tonight but then she couldn't help herself crying.

"Can you just check on Lucy for me please Poppy?"

"Yeah sure"

Rachel then wrapped her arms around Amy and gave her a big cuddle.

"Are you going to try and go back to sleep?" Rachel asked and Amy nodded

"Okay, just shout if you want me"

Amy wrapped the quilt around herself as tight as she could because she felt really cold. She then closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Rachel felt worried about her because she did seem really poorly.

She stayed with her for a few more minutes before going back to the bathroom where they were still in the bath.

"Are you not ready to get out yet?"

"I've been trying to, but Lucy insisted on waiting for you. I think it's just because they wanted to stay in longer"

"Well I'm here now, so out you jump"

"I don't want to get out first"

"You can all get out together"

Rachel reached behind her and got a towel off the radiator.

"Up you get then Luc"

Lucy reluctantly climbed out of the bath so Rachel wrapped the fluffy towel around her.

"Rachel I need a wee" Lucy told her

"Well go on then"

"No I can't go with everyone in here, Ben will see"

"Well you just had a bath with him, I hardly think it matters" Rachel said laughing

"We're going out now anyway Lucy" Jane said before going out with Ben and Lauren

Lucy went to the toilet before going into the bedroom with Rachel.

Rachel dried her off and got her into a pair of pyjamas before drying her hair off a bit.

"I think Jane's putting Lauren to bed now so do you want to go and say goodnight?"

"Yeah, what time do I have to go to bed tonight?"

"We'll see"

Rachel went into Lauren's nursery with Lucy to say goodnight before going downstairs with Lucy and Ben.

Rob had left to go to his mates house so as soon as Jane came back down they decided to open a bottle of wine.

They started to cook dinner together, Rachel had packed Lucy some food so she had eaten in the car on the way.

Lucy and Ben seemed to be getting on really well, so neither of them were happy when they were told they had to go to bed.

"Lucy go and clean your teeth, I'm just going to check on Amy and then I'll be in"

When Rachel went into the room Amy was sharing with Poppy, she could hear her crying so went over to her.

"Hey I thought you were still sleeping, you should have shouted"

Amy didn't say anything she just continued to cry so Rachel wrapped her arms around her.

Amy cuddled into Rachel's chest but at as soon as she did Rachel felt that she was boiling hot.

"Amy you're burning up, why've you got the quilt on"

"I'm freezing"

"I think you've got a bit of a temperature my love, just let me see if Jane's got a thermometer"

"No please don't leave me Rachel" Amy said clinging onto her

"I promise I won't be long"

Rachel got out and went and asked Jane who said there was one in the kitchen. She quickly went down and got it before going back up and taking Amy's temperature.

She saw it was way too high so knew she really needed to cool her down.

Rachel had her mobile phone in her pocket so took it out and rang NHS direct, as Amy was clearly very ill so she didn't really know what to do.

Whilst on the phone Rachel was trying her hardest to get the quilt off Amy. But every time she did Amy just pulled it back. Rachel noticed that Amy had loads of layers on too.

Lucy had been waiting for Rachel for ages so decided to go and see what she was doing.

"Rachel are you coming to put me to bed yet?"

"Sorry sweetheart I completely forgot I'd left you, I'll come and tuck you in in a minute. I think I'm going to sleep in here with Amy tonight instead"

"What so I don't get to sleep with you now?"

"No Amy's poorly so I want to keep an eye on her, you get to sleep with Poppy though"

Rachel eventually got through to someone. They said it was likely she had the flu, but told her to keep a close eye on Amy's symptoms.

Jane came in to see how Amy was.

Amy was just laid really still because she felt so cold.

"I need to get some of these clothes off her, they said to have her as cool as possible but not to sponge her down with a cold cloth or anything"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Would you be able to put Lucy to bed for me?"

"Yeah of course"

Lucy said goodnight to Rachel before going to bed with Jane. She wanted Rachel to put her to bed really, but she understood that Amy needed Rachel at the minute.

It took quite a bit of work but Rachel did eventually manage to get Amy in just her top and knickers with a sheet on top.

Rachel laid next to her for a bit and she did drop off to sleep.

Once Amy had gone to sleep Rachel went downstairs where Poppy was sat in the kitchen chatting to Jane while she cooked.

"Sorry I was going to help you"

"Don't worry, how's Amy?"

"Asleep, she's just in a top and pair of knickers so hopefully she'll be a bit cooler"

The risotto was soon cooked so Rachel, Jane and Poppy sat at the table to eat it.

Poppy heard loads of stories from Jane about Rachel which she found really funny.

"I think I'm just going to go up and check on Amy" Rachel said

Rachel went upstairs and was pleased to see that Amy was still asleep.

She was about to go back downstairs when she saw Lucy stood at the corner of the landing crying, so she quickly went over to her.

"Lucy, what's wrong darling?" Rachel asked picking the little girl up

"I woke up and I didn't know where I was"

"We're just at Jane's house remember? Shall we put you back into bed?"

"No I don't want to go back to bed yet"

"Why not?"

"Because I want a cuddle with you"

Rachel wanted Lucy to feel a bit settled before she sent her back to bed so she carried her downstairs into the lounge and sat with her on her lap.

"What you doing out of bed Luc?" Poppy asked

"I wanted a cuddle"

Lucy snuggled into Rachel and ended up falling back to sleep. Rachel couldn't be bothered to get up so just sat with her on her lap for a bit.

When Poppy decided to go up to bed Rachel went up at the same time and put Lucy back into bed.

Rachel sat on the bed with Lucy while Poppy got ready for bed. She then said goodnight before going back down with Jane for a few more hours.

When she went up to bed herself she was glad that Amy was still sleeping although she was still really hot.

Rachel put her pyjamas on and got ready for bed before carefully getting in next to Amy and dropping off to sleep.

It didn't feel like she'd been asleep for long when she woke up to Amy crying.

Rachel flicked the lamp on before turning her attention to Amy who was crying quite a lot.

"You still feeling poorly?"

"I feel terrible" Amy said, she didn't know why she was crying so much but she couldn't seem to help it

"You can have some more medicine now if you want it"

"Yes please"

Rachel had left it on the bedside cabinet so quickly got it to give to her.

"This isn't so good you being poorly is it?"

"I'm really sorry"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, it's not your fault"

Amy was feeling really rough so the last thing she wanted to do was get out of bed however she was desperate for the loo.

"Rachel I need to go to the toilet"

"Okay go on then"

"I don't want to get out of bed though"

"I'm afraid you haven't got much choice"

Amy sighed before slowly getting out of bed.

When she stood up she felt really dizzy so Rachel had to come around to help her.

She helped her into the bathroom and then waited outside while she went to the loo.

Rachel had been waiting outside for quite a while but Amy still hadn't come back out so she knocked on the door.

"Amy is everything okay in there?"

"No"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah" Amy said as at the minute she just didn't care, she just wanted to get back to bed

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked going into the bathroom where Amy was sat on the toilet

"I feel like I'm going to pass out"

"Okay let's get you back to bed"

Rachel helped her out and got her back to bed.

By the time they got back Amy's head was spinning and she really felt like she was going to pass out.

"Here have a sip of water" Rachel said passing her a glass of water

Amy took a few sips before passing it back to Rachel.

Now that she was back in bed she was starting to feel a bit better.

Rachel got back into bed next to Amy and after a little while Amy did drop back to sleep.

By the time the morning came Rachel was absolutely shattered after having any sleep. Amy had kept waking up throughout the night.

She was woken up by Lucy coming in.

Rachel went downstairs with Lucy as she didn't want her catching whatever Amy had. Luckily Amy was still asleep.

When they got down there Jane was in the lounge with Ben and Lauren.

"Rachel are we still going to that Christmas market today?"

"I don't know love because Amy's not very well. I think it's probably best if we just get her home"

"You can always stay another night Rach, I'm sure the last thing she feels like doing is going in the car for two hours"

"I don't want her passing anything onto you"

"Well she hasn't been near any of us has she, I honestly don't mind"

"That might be a better idea if that's okay, hopefully she'll feel a bit better tomorrow"

"Yeah that's fine, at least we can have another night together"

They had a quiet morning at home and after lunch Rachel and Jane took the kids to the Christmas market. Amy was fast asleep so Rob stayed at home with her.

As soon as Rob heard them come in the front door he ran down the stairs to see them, as Amy was in a bit of a state upstairs and he didn't really know what to do with her.

"Rach, Amy needs you"

Rachel quickly took her coat off before running up.

Amy was really restless and was thrashing about all over the bed not knowing what to do with herself.

"Please make me better" Amy cried sounding really sorry for herself

"I promise I would if I could" Rachel said going over to her and stroking her hair

"Do you want to have a bath that might make you feel a bit better?" Rachel suggested

"No I don't want to"

"Okay well shall we at least get you changed into some fresh pyjamas"

"I don't have any others with me"

"I bought you some in town, I thought you might want to feel a bit fresher"

Rachel helped Amy to get changed before putting a Christmas film on for her to watch.

Amy seemed really poorly so Rachel thought that she probably did have proper flu. She felt really sorry for the girl.

Poppy and Lucy were getting on really well with Jane's kids so were really glad to be staying another night.

Rachel came downstairs to find them making pizzas for tea.

"Look Rachel I made a smiley face" Lucy said proudly

"That looks lovely"

Rachel, Poppy and Lucy had another nice evening although Rachel did keep having to go up to check on Amy.

In the evening Amy did seem a tiny bit better, Rachel just hoped she wouldn't pass it onto anyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amy still hadn't been back to school after being poorly, and although she was loads better now Rachel didn't see the point in sending her in for the last day so was letting her have tomorrow off.

It was a Thursday and the night of the Christmas party for the sixth form. Both Rachel and Poppy were going so Lucy and Amy were both going to stay at Mel's for the night.

Mel was giving Amy and Lucy tea so Rachel was helping them both get packed up ready to go.

"So who's going to take me to school tomorrow?" Lucy asked

"Mel's going to take you"

"Is she picking me up too?"

"No I'll pick you up like normal"

"I wish we'd finished school already, I just want it to be Christmas"

"I know you do" Rachel said smiling

It had been so nice for Rachel having the girls around for the build-up for Christmas. Amy and Lucy had both been really excited but Poppy hadn't seem that excited about it all.

"Come on then let's finish packing your stuff and then I'm going to get you over to Mel's"

"Can you get some pyjamas, tights and knickers out of your drawer love? I'm just going to nip down to the utility room to find you a clean skirt"

She nipped into the bathroom on the way up and packed Lucy up a little wash bag before going back and putting all of the stuff into a bag.

"Can I take my teddy Rachel?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Rachel said laughing

"I'll just go and check on Amy then we'll go"

Rachel went into Amy's room and saw she was all packed up.

She had a quick look through the bag to make sure she had everything, she knew Amy probably didn't need her to check but she couldn't help herself.

"Right are you ready to get going?"

"Yeah"

Rachel told Poppy where she was going and then went and got in the car with Lucy and Amy.

Both girls were quite quiet on the journey over there but Rachel knew they were probably just tired.

They got to Mel's and both girls hovered by the car while Rachel got the boots out. They were still a bit nervous around Mel as they didn't know her quite well.

"Come on then, let's get you inside"

Rachel knocked on the door and Mel soon came and let them in.

"Go and make yourself comfy in the lounge, Phil's in there. Do you want to stay for a coffee Rach?"

"No I'd better get back, I still need to get ready and get the girls something to eat"

Rachel followed Amy and Lucy into the lounge and stayed for a few minutes until they felt a bit more settled. She then said goodbye to them both before going back to the car.

She was just reversing off the drive when she saw Lucy waving out of Mel's window.

She waved back and gave her a big smile before driving home again.

When she got in she put a few pizzas in the oven for the girls before going upstairs to have a shower.

She realised that she was actually running out of time so washed her hair really quickly and then got out and wrapped a towel around herself.

She walked out of her en suite and found Poppy in there.

"Rach please can we borrow your straighteners?"

"Yeah help yourself"

"I'll bring them back when we're done"

"I don't need them tonight, I'm going to curl my hair anyway"

"Okay thanks" Poppy said before rushing out again

Rachel got her dress on before going down to take the pizzas out.

She got the drink out of the cupboard too that she'd agreed to buy Poppy. It felt weird doing it but she knew everyone else would be drinking beforehand so she couldn't really stop her.

Rachel told the girls the pizza it was all on the table and then went to finish getting ready.

Once Rachel was ready she went down to have a few slices of pizza herself but when she got down she saw hardly any of it had actually been eaten. She also noticed there were loads more empty bottles than what Rachel had bought so realised that Poppy's friends must have brought some with them too.

Rachel quickly ate the pizza before shouting to the girls that it was time to go.

She was stood in the hallway putting her lipstick on when they all came down. It was obvious they were all very drunk. Rachel wasn't too happy about this, as she really hadn't been planning on letting them get so bad.

There wasn't a lot she could do about it now though so she turned everything off before picking her bag up and going out to the car with them.

The four of them looked a lot older than they usually did, Poppy especially, with their makeup and short dresses.

They got in the car and drove to school where they were getting the coach from.

When they got there the bus was already there so Rachel let the girls out before going to park the car.

She made sure it was locked before going down and waiting with Kim as all the students arrived.

"Are Chrs and Tom here yet?" Rachel asked

"Yeah on the bus, and so is Steph with Olivier"

Olivier was the French assistant that had been helping out in lessons since September.

"God they all seem pretty bad I really hope no-one's sick on the bus" Rachel said after a group of students got on the bus

"Hopefully not" Kim replied but she too had her worries

It got to 7 and no-one else seemed to be arriving so Kim and Rachel got on the bus and sat down.

The bus journey to the hotel was a pretty loud one so Rachel was relieved when they finally got there.

She got off the bus and went and told the people at the hotel that they'd arrived. Rachel then stood at the door with Tom watching as the students all staggered in, the majority heading straight to the dance floor.

Most of them were inside now when Aleesha and Danielle walked in.

"Miss I don't feel well" Danielle said as she walked past her head teacher

"Okay toilets are through here" Rachel said taking her other arm and guiding her to the toilets

As soon as they got in there Danielle rushed into one of the cubicles and started being sick.

Rachel sighed before going over and rubbing her back whilst she was sick.

"What are we going to do with you lot, hm?" Rachel said laughing

Aleesha was surprised that her head teacher wasn't angry, she definitely wasn't expecting her to be laughing over it.

Once Danielle had finished being sick she was feeling a lot better.

"Do you want me to go and get you a glass of water?"

"No I feel fine now"

"Okay well go and have a good time then, and don't drink anymore"

Rachel followed the girls out of the toilets and then went and stood with Tom and Kim who were by the bar.

She smiled as she stood watching them all dancing. They'd been working really hard all term so it was nice to see them letting their hair down and having a bit of fun.

Poppy definitely seemed to be having a good time which Rachel was glad about.

"Where's Steph?" Rachel asked

Tom pointed and Rachel saw her dancing, she didn't know how she hadn't spotted her before really.

"Do you want a drink Rach?"

"Yeah I suppose one drink won't hurt, I'll have a glass of white wine please"

Poppy was having a really great time. She was managing to get a boy in year 13 to buy her drinks so she was getting into a pretty bad way.

She was stood at the boy when she saw Rachel walking around so quickly walked outside with her drink.

She drank her drink pretty quickly before going back inside and going to the dance floor.

She saw some of her friends dancing with Olivier so rushed over to him. They all thought he was really hot and the majority of the girls at Waterloo Road fancied him.

Poppy went over and started dancing with them too. Olivier started giving her lots of attention which she was quick to make the most of.

After a lot of dancing with Olivier Poppy started to feel a bit funny so decided to go outside for a bit of fresh air.

Olivier followed her out and when he saw her looking like she was going to pass out went to get her a glass of water.

Poppy took the glass from him and after having a few sips she began to feel better again.

She took Olivier's hand and dragged him back onto the dance floor where they started dancing really closely again.

It was nearly time to go home again so Rachel made her way to the DJ to tell him they could have a couple more songs.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she turned around and saw Poppy kissing Olivier rather passionately in the middle of the dance floor.

She's already had quite a few girls come up to her and tell her that Olivier was being inappropriate with Poppy, but she had no idea that this was going to happen.

She immediately went over and took Poppy's arm before dragging her to the toilets.

When they got there Poppy ended up passing out so Rachel sat her down on the chair before getting one girl to get her a glass of water.

Rachel slapped Poppy's cheek gently and she started to come around again. As soon as her eyes opened though she had to immediately stand up to be sick.

Rachel followed her through and held her hair back while she was being sick into the toilet.

She knew there was no point in saying anything to Poppy now as she wouldn't remember it in the morning anyway, so she just rubbed her back whilst Poppy continued to be sick.

Once Poppy had been sick she started to feel a bit better but she was still feeling really rough.

Rachel heard everyone starting to leave, so helped Poppy out and onto the bus.

Poppy sat next to Rachel on the bus home and fell asleep on Rachel's shoulder almost as soon as they left.

Rachel got her phone out of her bag and realised that she had a missed call from Mel so called her back straight away.

Mel had a very upset Lucy sat with her who was begging to come home, so Rachel said she'd come and get her.

When they got back to school Kim said she didn't mind checking everyone got off safely so that Rachel could get going straight away.

She got Poppy into the car before starting the drive to Mel's.

"Rachel I'm going to be sick" Poppy said when they were halfway there

"Bloody hell" Rachel muttered before pulling over and going to open the door

Poppy jumped out and started being sick into the hedge.

Once she'd finished they both back got in the car and drove to Mel's.

Lucy was still in tears when Rachel got inside so Rachel sat down and put her on her knee.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Rachel asked rubbing the little girls back

"I wanted you, Rachel please can I come home with you?"

"Of course you can, come on let's get going. I'm sorry about this Mel"

"Don't worry it's fine, where's Poppy?"

"In the car, she's had way too much to drink so I'd better get back"

"Okay see you tomorrow then"

Poppy was asleep when they got back to the car so Rachel got Lucy strapped in before driving off again.

When they got in Rachel carried Lucy out of the car as she was really sleepy, and then unlocked the door before going back to get Poppy.

Rachel helped Poppy into the house and up to her bedroom.

She got her changed into her pyjamas and then into bed.

Rachel sighed before going into Lucy's bedroom where Lucy was sat on her bed.

"How come you got dressed again?" Rachel asked noticing Lucy was in her clothes again

"Because I wanted to come home"

"I would've taken you in your pyjamas, anyway let's get them back on"

Rachel went to go into the bag that Lucy had taken to Mel's but Lucy stopped her.

"What are you doing Rachel?"

"Getting your pyjamas out"

"I think I left them at Mel's"

"Oh okay I'll get you some clean ones out of your drawer then"

Rachel went over to her chest of drawers and got her out a pair of pyjamas before getting her changed into them.

"Do you need another wee before you go back to sleep?"

"No I don't need to go"

"Okay into bed then"

Lucy climbed into bed and Rachel sat down next to her.

She stayed with her until Lucy dropped off to sleep as she thought she might be a bit unsettled after coming home from Mel's.

Once Lucy was asleep Rachel picked up her little bag and went into her own bedroom.

She wanted to take Lucy's school uniform out of the bag so that it wasn't all creased for tomorrow.

She was surprised when she saw Lucy's pyjamas at the bottom of the bag as Lucy had said she left them at Mel's.

It was only when Rachel lifted them out and felt they were all wet that she realised why Lucy had said she didn't have them.

Rachel felt a bit sorry for Lucy as she knew how scared and embarrassed about it she would have felt at Mel's.

Rachel went and put a load of washing on with Lucy's pyjamas in before going to get ready for bed. She quickly text Mel to let her know the sheets probably needed to be changed.

She woke up and had a quick shower but didn't bother to wash her hair as it still looked ok from last night.

After putting her dressing gown on she decided to go and wake Poppy up wanting to punish her a bit for last night.

She went into Poppy's bedroom with a glass of water and then gently woke her up.

It took a while but eventually Poppy woke up.

"How's the head"

"It bloody hurts"

"No wonder, me and you need to have some serious words about last night"

"Why what happened?"

"The fact you don't remember means you clearly drank way too much"

"Everyone was drinking Rach, it's not like I was the only one"

"Yes, but I don't think anyone else kissed Olivier did they?"

"Neither did I"

"Yes you did"

"I wouldn't do that"

"Well I can assure you you did, I saw it with my own eyes Poppy"

"Are you joking me?"

"I'm afraid not"

Poppy put her head in her hands instantly regretting getting so bad last night.

"Anyway it's time to get up, we'll speak more about this later"

"There's no way I'm going to school today, did everyone see?"

"Well you were doing it in the middle of the dance floor so I'd say so yes"

"Please don't make me go to school today"

"You're going to school today Poppy, end of"

"No please let me have the day off, it's not like I'm going to achieve anything feeling like this and it's the last day of term anyway"

"Nice try, but you're going in. Now go and get in the shower"

Poppy realised that she wasn't going to win this one, so as rough as she felt she got out of bed and went and got in the shower.

Rachel went into Lucy's bedroom to wake her.

It didn't take long for Lucy to be awake fully so Rachel decided to have a little chat with her about last night while it was just the two of them.

She didn't want to embarrass her by bringing it up but she also wanted to make it clear to Lucy that she wasn't angry about what had happened.

"Luc, I found your pyjamas at the bottom of your bag"

Hearing Rachel say this made Lucy's cheeks blush immediately so she pulled the quilt up over her head not wanting to look at Rachel.

Rachel pulled the quilt back and put her hand on Lucy's arm.

"Hey it's nothing to be embarrassed about, these things happen sometimes don't they?"

"Are you not cross with me?"

"Of course I'm not darling, you're still young and I know you didn't do it on purpose so of course I'm not cross"

"Mummy always used to shout at me when it happened, so I always got Poppy to help me sort it out but Poppy wasn't there last night"

"You should have just told Mel, she'd have helped you. Or if you didn't want Mel knowing you could have told me, I wouldn't have been cross I promise"

"I'm sorry Rachel, I'll try not to let it happen again"

"Don't worry if it does happen again, just come and find me and I'll help you sort it out I wouldn't tell anyone else"

"Thank you Rachel" Lucy said wrapping her arms around Rachel

"Anyway let's get you up and get you ready for your last day of school"

"It's only six days until Father Christmas comes now"

"I know, it's lucky you've been such a good girl this year isn't it?"

Lucy suddenly gasped and clasped her hand around her mouth, which made Rachel worry a bit

"What is it? What's happened?"

"I forgot to send my list to Father Christmas"

"Well Father Christmas is very clever, I'm sure he'll have done a good job anyway"

"But I drew him a special picture, I wanted him to see it"

"Well do you know where your letter is now?"

"I think I left it in my old bedroom" Lucy said sounding all upset

"Well how about you draw him another one when you get home from school, and then we can put it in the fire tonight"

"Why would we put it in the fire? Won't it burn?"

"No that's how you send your post to Father Christmas isn't it? How do you normally do it?"

"Mummy normally puts it in the post box"

"Oh well this is a special way of sending Father Christmas a letter, so we'll do it tonight okay?"

"Okay"

Rachel helped Lucy to get dressed and made her bed for her before going back to her own bedroom to get ready.

Once she was ready Rachel went down to the kitchen to make breakfast and then called the girls down.

When Poppy came down Rachel had to admit she did look quite rough, she hadn't even bothered to put any makeup on so she was looking really pale and tired.

Poppy had some toast and Lucy had a bowl of cereal.

Rachel made Lucy's packed lunch for her while the girls were eating. Normally she did it the night before but she hadn't had time last night.

When the girls had finished Rachel put their dishes in the dishwasher before getting ready to go out the door.

"Hang on I haven't even packed my bag yet" Poppy said running past her and going upstairs

"Hurry up then, I don't want to be late and I've got a million things to do before the end of school"

Poppy quickly packed up her things. She couldn't wait for the end of the day so that she could just get back into bed.

She was sure she didn't have everything she needed but she couldn't think of anything else, so she just went down and got in the car where Rachel and Lucy were already waiting for her.

They dropped Lucy off at her primary school before driving to Waterloo Road.

Poppy really wasn't looking forward to going into school after last night, as by the sounds of it she'd done loads of things that she was going to regret.

They both got out of the car and walked up to the entrance together.

"Have a good day" Rachel said before leaving Poppy so that she could go up to her office

Poppy sighed before going off to find her friends in the common room. Of course the first thing they said to her was about Olivier.

Poppy was trying her best to ignore what they were all saying but she was starting to get really fed up because it was all anyone would talk about.

When the bell went for her first lesson Poppy was relieved, although she wasn't so thrilled that she had to go and do an hour of maths.

Maths seemed to drag but eventually the bell went for second period so everyone started to pack up their stuff.

Poppy was heading back to the common room, and she presumed Chlo and Janeece would both be too as they all had a free lesson however the two of them turned in the opposite direction.

"Where are you two going?" Poppy asked

"Miss Mason wanted to speak to us" Chlo told her

"About what?"

"I don't know"

Poppy made her way to the common room and sat down on the sofa.

She was still sat there when Chlo and Janeece came back in and sat down next to her.

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to speak to us about Olivier" Janeece said giggling

"Oh my god why?"

"Because what he did last night with you was completely inappropriate, so she wanted to find out exactly what was going on"

"What did you tell her?"

"How he was flirting with you all night and then how he kissed you"

Poppy put her head in her hands not believing that this had happened.

After break Poppy had French which she was really dreading as she definitely didn't fancy seeing Olivier this morning.

She sat down in her seat next to Chlo and Steph came in a few minutes later. She was surprised when Olivier wasn't there as he was usually in that lesson.

For the whole lesson everyone was going on about how he'd probably lost his job because of Poppy, and she was really emotional anyway because she was so tired so she ended up bursting into tears.

Poppy picked up her bag and ran out of the classroom.

She was going to just go to the toilets but in the end she decided to go up and see Rachel.

Poppy knocked on the door and waited until Rachel said so to come in.

Rachel noticed Poppy was crying as soon as she came in so quickly rushed over and sat on the sofa with Poppy.

"What's happened?"

"I really wish I didn't kiss Olivier last night, why did I do it?"

"Because you'd had too much to drink, I think we all have regrets from when we've been drunk but there's nothing you can do to change it is there?"

"I know, I still wish it hadn't happened. Has Olivier lost his job?"

"I've had to suspend him yes"

"Why?"

"Do I really need to tell you why?"

"He was only having a bit of fun, it wasn't like we went any further"

"That's still not the point, he stepped over the line Poppy so I have to do something about it"

"Please don't"

"What's it to do with you anyway?"

"Because I'll feel bad if he doesn't get to become a teacher anymore just because of me. Are you going to report him to the LEA?"

"I haven't decided yet"

"Even if you don't let him work here anymore please don't report him to the LEA"

"I don't know Poppy" Rachel said running her hands through her hair

"Please, for me"

"I'll think about it"

"Thank you" Poppy said wrapping her arms around Rachel

"Anyway I think it's time you got back to your lesson"

Rachel reached for her box of tissues and cleaned up Poppy's face for her

"Thanks Rachel"

"I'll see you at the end of the day"

The rest of the day went quickly and soon it was time to go home. Everyone was so pleased to have finished, they were ready to go home and start the Christmas holidays.

Rachel was so excited about having the girls there for Christmas, she planning on making sure they all had an excellent Christmas.

**Someone asked if I could include Chris in this, never really written about Rachel and Chris before so I may give it a try! Please review xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Know it's a bit late but Merry Christmas everyone, hope you all had a lovely day!

It was about midnight on Christmas Eve and Rachel was waiting to put the girl's presents out.

She'd just checked that Amy and Poppy were both asleep, which they were so she was on her way into Lucy's bedroom to check that she'd gone to sleep now too.

Rachel had had a lot of trouble trying to get Lucy to go to sleep because she'd been so excited but she was really hoping that she was now because Rachel just wanted to get to sleep herself.

She walked over to Lucy's bedroom as quickly as she could not wanting to wake her up, however as she got closer she was sure she could hear crying coming from inside.

Rachel gently pushed open the door and when she did she found Lucy sat up in bed crying so quickly went over to the little girl.

"Oh dear, what's happened?" Rachel asked as she squeezed into bed next to the little girl

"Nothing"

"Well this doesn't look like nothing to me"

"I'm fine" Lucy said trying really hard to stop crying

"Your face is telling me otherwise somehow, come on tell me what's wrong love?"

"It's just…" Lucy started but she didn't finish, just buried her head in Rachel's chest and continued to cry

Rachel stroked Lucy's back wondering what had happened to make Lucy go from being so hyper and excited to so upset.

Rachel pulled a tissue out of the box that was on Lucy's bed side cabinet and cleaned up her face a little bit.

"Now take your time and tell me what's made you feel like this because no-one should feel sad on Christmas Eve" Rachel said tucking Lucy's hair behind her ear

"I just can't stop thinking about Mummy" Lucy cried

"Why because you miss her?"

"Well a little bit but not really"

"Well why can't you stop thinking about her then?"

"Because she's all on her own at Christmas and I don't want her to be all sad and lovely"

Rachel smiled Lucy really was such a thoughtful and caring girl even at such a young age.

"I know she's not here with us anymore but she's not on her own darling"

"Who's she with then?"

"She's up in heaven with all of the friends that she has up there, and I bet she's looking down at you now just wanting you to have the best Christmas ever"

"Will she gets lots of presents and have a Christmas dinner?"

"I don't know about that, but I promise you she's not sad"

Lucy seemed a lot happier now that Rachel had said that so leaned against Rachel's chest starting to feel really sleepy now.

"Do you think you'll be able to go to sleep now?" Rachel asked

"Yeah I'm really tired now"

Rachel climbed out of Lucy's bed so that she could get comfy and knelt down on the floor beside her bed.

"Night night then darling"

"Rachel do you think Father Christmas will be here soon?"

"Not if you don't hurry up and go to sleep he won't be no"

"Okay I'll go to sleep straight away then"

"Good girl"

"Night Rachel"

"Night"

Rachel stayed with her for another ten minutes and once she was sure she was asleep tiptoed out and went to get all of the presents out from where she'd been hiding them.

She put them all into the pillow cases that the girls had put at the end of their beds and then put their main presents under the Christmas tree in the lounge.

Rachel was relieved when it was all done because she just wanted to get into bed.

She was halfway up the stairs when she remembered that she hadn't eaten anything that the girls had put out for Father Christmas so she quickly went back down to do that.

Rachel had never felt as happy at Christmas as what she did now, having kids around just made it so much more special.

Rachel got ready for bed and then climbed in wondering how early she would be woken up in the morning, she got the feeling she definitely wouldn't be having a lie in.

Lucy woke up at about 7 o clock the next the morning.

A massive smile appeared on her face when she looked on the floor and saw that the pillow case she'd left out the night before was overflowing with presents.

She was so excited that she leapt out of bed and ran into Rachel's bedroom and jumped up on her bed.

"Rachel, Rachel wake up Father Christmas has been"

Rachel woke up and looked at the clock next to her, she'd actually been expecting them to wake up even earlier.

Amy had been awake for a little while but she didn't want to be the first one to get up so as soon as she heard Lucy running across the landing into Rachel's bedroom, she got out of bed and went in to.

"Did Father Christmas come to you too Amy?" Rachel asked

"Yeah he has" Amy said smiling, it was her first Christmas not believing so it felt really different but it was still good to pretend for Lucy's sake

"Let's go and get Poppy up then shall we and then we can go and open them up and see what he's brought you"

Lucy went and woke Poppy up as quickly as she could.

It took some persuading but eventually Poppy did get out of bed.

As soon as she saw her pillow case with presents in though she couldn't wait to open them either.

Rachel helped Lucy to carry her pillow case downstairs into the lounge.

Lucy got even more excited when she walked into the lounge and saw even more presents under the tree. Especially when there she saw a label with her name on attached to a really big present.

"Can we open them now?" Lucy asked

"Of course you can, where are you going to start"

Lucy thought for a moment before deciding to do the ones in her pillow case first.

The girls got stuck in and started opening their presents. They all felt really lucky with everything they were opening, Rachel had gone to lots of effort as she wanted them all to be happy.

Once they'd opened all of the things from their pillow case they moved onto their big presents.

Lucy was over the moon with her Baby Anabel and the pram that Rachel had bought her for it. Amy got an ipad and Poppy got a new iphone so they were both extremely happy too.

Amy and Poppy both really wanted to thank Rachel there and then for everything she'd bought for them but obviously they couldn't with Lucy there.

Rachel could tell how appreciative they all were, and it had put a massive smile on her face seeing the girls so happy.

"How about we go upstairs and get ready and then come back downstairs for breakfast?" Rachel suggested after setting up Lucy's pushchair for her and getting Baby Anabel out of the box.

The four of them went upstairs to start getting ready

"Rachel please will you help me to get ready?" Lucy asked

"Of course I can just let me jump in the shower first though"

Lucy sat on Rachel's bed playing with her Baby Anabel toy while Rachel went in for her shower.

Poppy had brought a new sparkly dress for Christmas that she was planning on wearing today.

She decided to wear the new underwear that she'd got for Christmas so quickly went downstairs to get it out her pile.

However, when she got back up to her bedroom and put the bra on she thought it was a bit too tight. She decided to quickly go and ask Rachel what she thought as the two of them were really close now and Poppy was really open with Rachel.

She went out of her bedroom and into Rachel's.

"Oh hi Lucy I thought you were going to get ready"

"I'm waiting for Rachel to help me, but I need to go and feed Anabel because she's hungry"

"Where is Rachel?" Poppy asked just as the bathroom door opened and Rachel walked out

"I'm here" Rachel said causing Poppy to turn around

Lucy then went downstairs to find the bottle to give to Anabel.

"I was just coming to ask you if you thought this was a bit too small"

"It does look a bit tight, I had a look at a label on one of your other bras but maybe that ones too small as well"

"Most of them are getting a bit small now, I think I've grown a bit recently"

"Oh yeah that is what you were going around telling everyone at the Christmas ball" Rachel said making them both laugh

"I dread to think what else I was saying"

"You don't want to know, we'll go shopping soon and you can change it for a bigger size"

"Okay, thanks Rachel"

Poppy then went back to her bedroom to continue getting ready.

Rachel dried herself off and put on a nice black dress.

She then dried her hair off a bit before going to help Lucy to get ready.

She got Lucy changed into a pretty dress and did her hair for her before going back to do her own hair and makeup.

Once Rachel was ready she went downstairs and put an apron on before cooking some sausages because the girls had decided they wanted sausage sandwiches for breakfast.

"Do you want any help Rach?" Amy said coming into the kitchen

"You can lay the table for me if you like"

"Okay"

"You smell nice, are you wearing your new perfume"

"Yeah I really like it"

"Good"

Once the breakfast was ready they all sat around the table to eat it.

Rachel made bucks fizz for her, Poppy and Amy and gave Lucy some orange juice.

After breakfast Rachel started to prepare the dinner and got it into the oven as Mel and Philip were coming over for Christmas dinner.

Lucy was happily playing with her new toys and Poppy had agreed to do Amy's makeup using the new makeup they'd both got for Christmas.

Rachel couldn't believe how different Amy looked when she came down with her makeup done.

"You look beautiful darling" Rachel said

"Thank you" Amy replied blushing a tiny bit

Once Rachel had everything ready they all went into the lounge playing with their new stuff.

It wasn't long before Mel arrived with Phil.

The two of them came into the lounge and took their coats off.

As soon as Mel took hers off Rachel caught sight of her tummy and it looked as though she had a bit of a bump, but it was hard to tell if it was this or if Mel had just put on a bit of weight so Rachel decided not to say anything.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Glass of bucks fizz?"

"No I'm alright for the minute thanks Rach"

As soon as Mel refused the alcohol Rachel was certain she must be pregnant.

"What about you Philip?"

"Yeah go on then Rach"

"Poppy, Amy do you want another one?"

They both wanted another one too.

"You going to give me a hand Mel?" Rachel said wanting to have a quiet word with her sister

Mel followed her sister out to the kitchen and watched while Rachel made some more bucks fizz. She made sure she only gave Poppy and Amy a little bit of champagne and lots of orange juice as they'd only just had one.

Once she'd made them she turned around to face Mel.

"Mel are you pregnant?" Rachel said just coming right out with it

Mel looked away but gave a small nod.

"Who's the father? Do you even know who it is?" Rachel asked shocked that her sister had got herself into this situation once again

"I don't make a habit of sleeping with men I'm not in a relationship with you know Rach, see this is exactly why I didn't tell you in the first place, I knew you'd get all judgemental like this"

"I'm sorry Mel" Rachel said before going over and wrapping her arms around her little sister

A few tears escaped from Mel's eyes, so Rachel wiped them away for her.

"It will all be okay Mel I promise, have you told the Dad?"

"It urmm, it happened when we were on holiday in the summer he doesn't even speak English"

"Right, well I promise I'll be here for you Mel give you all the support I can"

"Thanks Rach"

"Does Phil know?"

"Yeah, he wasn't particularly pleased at first but he's coming round to the idea now"

"We should tell the girls, they'll all be really excited come on we'd better take these in"

When they went into the lounge they gave out some presents and were all really pleased with what they got.

As much as Rachel was enjoying being with the kids she knew she needed to get on the dinner really.

Rachel and Mel cooked the dinner while the kids all stayed in the lounge and before long the dinner was ready.

"It smells so good" Poppy said coming into the dining room. Luckily they'd laid the table yesterday so there was one less job to do.

They pulled their crackers before they started and then started eating.

Everyone ate loads so they were all stuffed by the time Rachel brought the chocolate pudding in. Normally Rachel and Mel had Christmas pudding on Christmas day but Rachel thought there was no point in having it when none of the girls liked it so she'd made a chocolate pudding instead.

"Do you want to tell them now Mel" Rachel said

"Tell them what?" Poppy asked

Mel looked at Rachel and smiled before saying "I'm going to be having a baby"

"Aw congratulations"

"Thank you" Mel said smiling

"So you have a baby growing inside of your tummy?" Lucy asked

"I do yes"

"Can I have a look?"

"You can have a look but you'll only be able to see my big tummy"

Lucy got off her chair and came around to Mel. Mel lifted her top up so that Lucy could see her bump

"That's so cool"

Once they'd finished their pudding everyone helped to clear up before going into the lounge and collapsing on the sofas because they'd all eaten way too much.

"I think we should all get out for a bit of fresh air" Rachel said

"Really Rach?"

"Yep, come on your as bad as the kids"

They all got dressed up nice and warm because it had gone quite cold outside before getting in the car and driving to the woods.

Although no-one had particularly wanted to go for the walk except for Rachel when they got there they had enjoyed it.

It was about five o clock when they got back and Amy decided she would go straight upstairs and change into the new pyjamas that Mel had bought her for Christmas.

She went to the loo first but when she walked in she realised someone had used up the last bit of toilet roll so she went into the cupboard to get a new one out.

When she was in the cupboard she noticed a pack of pads, she'd never actually seen one before and she was quite curious so she decided to get one out and see what they looked like.

She was just unwrapping it when Rachel walked it not realising Amy was in there because she hadn't shut the door yet.

"Oh sorry Amy I didn't realise you were in here, what you dong down there anyway?"

Amy was feeling really embarrassed now but it wasn't really like she couldn't really hide what she was looking at now.

Rachel then noticed what Amy had in her hand so went to shut the bathroom door presuming that Amy must have started her periods.

"That's a bit rubbish isn't it, starting your periods on Christmas day?"

"No I haven't actually started, I was just looking" Amy said her cheeks bright red

"You can tell me if you have, I can help you out"

"No honestly I haven't I was just looking"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Rachel is having your period really scary?"

"No not really, I mean at the start it will probably seem a bit scary but it's fine once you get used to it"

"I really don't want to start mine yet" Amy said her eyes filling with tears

"Well there's no controlling that I'm afraid, but there's no point in worrying about it until it does happen"

Tears started to roll down Amy's cheeks, she didn't know why but talking about it was making fer feel all scared and emotional.

Rachel saw this so wrapped her arms around Amy. She could tell by talking to Amy that she was really apprehensive about it all and not that prepared so she knew she needed to have some chats with her about it but decided it could wait until another day.

"It will all be okay my love, and I'll be here to help you through it all I promise"

"I wish I was still Lucy's age then I wouldn't have to be worrying about it"

"You would at some point though, besides think of all the stuff you're getting to do now that you wouldn't if you were her ages you've got loads more freedom haven't you?"

"Yeah I suppose so"

"Anyway what were you in here for?"

"I need the loo, but you can go first if you want"

"No it's alright I'll go in my en suite, and Amy please don't worry about it all, we'll have a chat about it all at some point okay?"

"Okay thanks Rachel"

"That's okay darling"

Rachel left her to it and quickly went into her en suite to go to the loo before going back downstairs with everyone else.

"You took your time Rach, eat too many Brussel sprouts or something?" Mel asked laughing

"No I was just having a little chat with Amy that's all"

Amy came down a little while later in her new pyjamas.

"In your pyjamas already?" Rachel said

"They're really cosy"

"I want to put my new pyjamas on too" Lucy said

"Come on then let's go and get you changed then2

Rachel took her up and helped her to change into her new pyjamas.

"Have you had a good day sweetheart?"

"It's been the best day ever"

"I'm so glad"

"But it's not over yet"

"No we'll put a film on or something in a minute, but I bet you'll be shattered after your late night and early start"

"What are we doing tomorrow Rachel?"

"Do you remember Steph who you met at my school?"

"Yeah"

"Well we're going round to hers in the afternoon because she's having some people around and doing a buffet but we'll just have a lazy morning"

"Yay, then I can play with all of my new toys"

"You most certainly can my love"

Once Lucy was all changed the two of them both went back downstairs and Rachel put a nice Christmas film on for them all to watch.

"Rachel I'm a bit hungry" Amy said partway into the film

"How can you possibly be hungry with the amount you ate? I don't think I'll need to eat for another week at least"

"But we ate ages ago"

"What do you fancy?"

"Can I have some toast"

"If that's what you want, anyone else want something?"

Philip, Poppy, Amy and Lucy all ended up having something to eat but Mel and Rachel didn't want anything.

They ate their toast while they continued to watch the film.

By the time the film had finished Lucy was fast asleep on Rachel's lap, but there was no wonder really after the amount of sleep she'd had.

Rachel carried her upstairs and put her on the toilet so that she could go for a wee before carrying her into bed.

She woke up a little bit on the way up but soon fell back to sleep once she was in bed again. Rachel gave her a kiss before going back downstairs.

Amy had got a game to play for Christmas, but it was a bit young for Lucy so they decided to play it now that she was in bed.

They all had great fun playing it but by the time they'd finished everyone was really tired so Mel and Phil decided to get going.

"Bye Rach, thanks for a lovely day"

"Thank you for coming, and let me know when you book your scan so that I can come with you yeah?"

"Yeah I will do"

"Okay night then Mel" Rachel said giving her sister a kiss

Mel and Phil said goodbye to everyone before leaving.

It had been a lovely day for everyone but they were all definitely ready to get into bed now.

Please review xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

It was getting near to the end of the Christmas holidays and Rachel was meant to be going out with the staff for a few drinks. She didn't really fancy going though; she would have preferred to just stay in with the kids but she knew the staff would all be disappointed if she didn't come out.

Rachel was in her room beginning to get ready when Lucy walked in.

"Hi love"

"Rachel do you have to go tonight?"

"Yep I'm afraid so"

"But I don't want you to go" Lucy had got used to being with Rachel all the time over the Christmas holidays and she really wished she didn't have to go out

"I know you don't, but I'll only be gone for a few hours and then we're going to have a nice day out together tomorrow aren't we?"

"Yeah" Lucy said but she was still really upset about Rachel going

"Anyway what are you going to do now, Poppy's going to give you a bath when I go because I don't want you being too late to sleep tonight"

"Can I stay in here with you?"

"You can if you like won't you be a bit bored though?"

"No I like watching you get ready"

Lucy then went over and sat on Rachel's bed and Rachel went over to her wardrobe to pick out something to wear.

Rachel tried on a dress but she decided not to wear it in the end because she thought it was a bit too dressy for just going down to the pub for a drink.

"Why aren't you wearing that Rachel? It's really pretty"

"I think it's too nice to wear to the pub" Rachel said before having another look in her wardrobe

She was still in her underwear when Poppy knocked on the door

"Come in"

"The timer just went off on the oven" Poppy told her

"Can you put the garlic bread in for me then please, about 10 minutes and it will all be ready?"

"Yep" Poppy said before going back downstairs

Rachel finished up wearing a pair of jeans and a nice top. Once she'd put her clothes on she started doing her makeup.

Lucy was chatting away to Rachel when Poppy called up the stairs that their tea was ready

"Go and have your tea then love"

"You won't leave without saying goodbye will you?"

"Of course I won't, I just need to do my hair and then I'll be down"

Once Rachel was ready she went down and sat at the table with the girls whilst they ate.

"You look nice Rach" Amy said

"Yeah you look lovely" Poppy agreed

"Thanks girls, do you think this is alright?"

"Yeah you look amazing"

At about 7 Rachel thought it was probably about time she left as they were all meeting at 7.

"Right I'm going to go now, sure you're alright Poppy?"

"I'm sure"

"Okay well you two be good for Poppy won't you?"

"As long as she doesn't boss me around like she usually does" Amy said

"Just do as she says"

Rachel gave them all a kiss. She was just about to walk out the kitchen when she realised that Lucy had started crying

"What's wrong Luc?" Rachel asked

"I really don't want you to go"

Rachel knew it was probably down to tiredness more than anything from all of the late nights she'd had over Christmas and New Year.

"Well you know I'm coming back don't you?"

"Yeah but I want you to stay with me"

Rachel thought about putting Lucy to bed first and then going out as she didn't want her to be any trouble for Poppy, however Rachel also knew Lucy needed to get used to not being around her all the time for when she goes back to school.

"You're going to sleep soon anyway, and then when you wake up in the morning you can come straight into my bedroom and give me a big cuddle"

"Okay then" Lucy cried

Rachel gave her a little cuddle

"Good girl"

Rachel hated leaving when Lucy was crying, but she knew Lucy would be fine once she'd left so she picked up her bag and coat and went out.

Poppy placed Lucy on her lap and cuddled her until she calmed down.

"You don't need to get upset Luc, Rachel will be home soon"

Lucy didn't say anything just stayed cuddled up to her big sister.

"Are you finished eating?" Poppy asked and Lucy nodded

"Okay shall we get you up to bed then?"

"Am I having a bath?"

"Yeah if you want to have one"

"Rachel always gives me a bath before I go to bed, unless I'm really tired"

"Okay I'll get it run then"

Lucy played with her toys for a bit whilst Poppy ran the bath and then Poppy called her in.

Poppy got her undressed and into the bath and then let her have a play for a little bit.

After she'd had a play Poppy washed her body and hair before getting her out and wrapping a big, fluffy towel around her.

Once Lucy was all sorted Poppy got her into bed and read her a story.

"Will Rachel nearly be coming home now?" Lucy asked once Poppy had finished reading the story

"Not for a couple of hours, but I promise she'll be here when you wake up in the morning"

Poppy decided to stay with Lucy until she went to sleep because she knew she was a bit unsettled without Rachel there.

It didn't take Lucy long to drop off to sleep because she really was very tired.

Poppy quietly walked out and went and sat downstairs with Amy and they put a film on to watch together.

Once Rachel had got there she'd actually had a really good time.

Her and Chris had got closer and closer throughout the night and after quite a few drinks they'd ended up kissing outside when they were about to go home.

Rachel had then invited him back to hers, but now she was on the doorstep rummaging around in her bag for the keys she was beginning to realise it wasn't such a good idea. This definitely wasn't something she wanted the girls to see.

Rachel was relieved to see none of the girls were up when they got inside so she quickly took Christ through to the lounge and opened up another bottle of wine before going up to check on the girls.

Amy and Lucy were both fast asleep when she checked. Poppy was nearly asleep but she felt a bit uneasy going to sleep when Rachel wasn't there.

As soon as she heard her bedroom door opening she sat up in bed.

"Was everything okay tonight?"

"Yeah Lucy was fine once you'd left"

"Amy alright?"

"Yeah I think so, she was a bit stroppy at times though"

"Okay, thanks for looking after them love see you in the morning"

"Night Rachel"

"Night darling"

Rachel closed the door again before going back downstairs and joining Chris.

Poppy was the first one up the next morning. She decided to go down to make a coffee for Rachel because she knew she always did like to have a coffee in bed on a morning, especially on a Saturday.

She made one for both of them before carrying them up to Rachel's bedroom.

However when she opened the door she was shocked to see Chris in the bed too.

Rachel had been just starting to wake up so immediately pulled the covers up higher when Poppy walked in to cover up her bare chest.

Poppy didn't know what to do so just put the coffee on the floor before walking back to her bedroom, that definitely wasn't something she'd wanted to walk in.

Rachel couldn't believe what had just happened; she was so embarrassed.

Chris knew Rachel wouldn't want him around when the other two girls woke up as well so decided now was a good time to leave.

"Sorry about this Rach"

"It's not your fault"

Chris quickly got dressed before leaving.

Once he'd gone Rachel slipped her pyjamas out from under her pillow and put them on before going into check on Poppy.

Poppy was back in bed drinking her coffee.

Rachel knocked on her bedroom door

"Come in"

Rachel went into Poppy's bedroom and sat down on the bed next to her

"I'm really sorry about that love"

"Its fine, I just wasn't expecting it that's all"

"But still, it's hardly setting a very good example is it?"

"It doesn't matter, so are you and Mr Mead together then?"

"Not really no"

"But you do like him?"

"Of course I like him, Mr Mead is one of my best teachers"

"You know what I mean"

"No… well… I don't know" Rachel said blushing

"But Poppy can you promise me you won't tell anyone about this because it's definitely not something I want spread around the school"

"I promise I won't tell anyone"

"Thank you, not a word to anyone not even Amy or Lucy"

"Promise"

"Thanks love, and I really am sorry"

"Honestly it's fine"

"Anyway I'm going to go and jump in the shower, thanks for the coffee by the way"

"That's okay"

Rachel had just got in the shower when her en suite door opened and Lucy walked in.

Rachel turned off the shower and stuck her head out the door

"Everything okay sweetheart?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay"

"Yep I'm just having my shower, can you just give me five minutes and then I'll come and see you?"

"I really need a wee though"

"Okay go on then" Rachel sighed before going back to her shower, since having the girls staying with her she'd had to get used to not getting a lot of time to herself

Lucy quickly went to the loo before going and jumping into Rachel's bed.

Once Rachel had finished her shower she wrapped a towel around herself and then climbed into bed next to Lucy and gave her a cuddle

"Rachel you're all wet" Lucy said laughing

"I thought you liked my wet cuddles"

Lucy still snuggled into Rachel despite her being a bit wet

"Did Poppy put you to bed alright last night then?"

"Yes, but I do prefer it when you do it" Lucy said and Rachel smiled

They stayed cuddled up for a few more minutes before Rachel got dressed and dried her hair

"Shall we go and get you dressed love?"

Lucy got out of bed and went into her own room with Rachel.

Rachel helped Lucy to get dressed and then the two of them went downstairs and Rachel made up a pancake mix.

"Do you want yours now or do you want to wait for Amy and Poppy?"

"Please can I have mine now?"

"Course you can" Rachel said before starting to cook a pancake for Lucy

Amy and Poppy could smell Rachel was cooking pancakes from their bedrooms so quickly came down too.

"Morning Amy" Rachel said when she saw she'd come into the kitchen

"Morning"

It wasn't long before they were all sat around the table eating pancakes.

"Right I was thinking we can have an early lunch and then go swimming after that"

"Yep that sounds good" Poppy said

"Rachel why did you have a shower when we're going swimming"

"That's a good point actually, habit I guess. Did you decide what film you want to see at the cinema girls?"

"Annie's meant to be really good" Amy said

"Are you happy to watch that Lucy?" Rachel asked

"Yeah"

They had a lazy morning around the house and after lunch they got into the car and drove to the swimming pool.

Rachel paid for them all and then they made their way down to the changing rooms.

Rachel went into a cubicle with Lucy to get changed and Poppy and Amy both went in one on their own.

Once Rachel and Lucy were both changed they went to put their stuff into a locker.

Rachel was just giving Amy a pound to put her stuff into a locker when Poppy came out, Rachel was surprised to see her still in her clothes.

"Why aren't you changed?"

"I'm not going to come in?"

"How come?"

"I just can't"

Rachel had an idea why she maybe wasn't coming in so decided to talk to her on her own.

"Amy do you want to take Lucy on in? Not too deep"

Amy took hold of Lucy's sister and they both got into the swimming pool while Rachel and Poppy went into the toilets.

"Are you on your period love?"

"Yeah I didn't even realise until just now, I'm really irregular at the minute"

"You've had a lot of stuff to deal with recently so it's no wonder really"

Poppy just sighed

"Do you not like using tampons?"

"I don't mind using them but I don't have any"

"Well I've got my box of tampax in my bag, do you want one?"

"Urmm yes please"

Rachel went back to her locker and put the box into Poppy's bag for her

"I always have stuff on me, so just ask whenever you need something"

"Okay thanks Rach"

"No problem, I'll see you in the pool"

Poppy went back into get changed so Rachel went and found Amy and Lucy in the swimming pool.

Rachel hadn't taken the girls swimming yet and she was really surprised with how well Lucy could swim for her age.

"Did you used to have swimming lessons Lucy?" Rachel asked

"No all my friends did but Mummy said we didn't have enough money"

"How did you learn to swim then?"

"Poppy used to take me swimming loads so she taught me"

"Well she must have done a good job then because you're very good"

"Swimming is fun"

"Well would you like to start having some swimming lessons?"

"Really?"

"Yeah if you want to"

"Thanks Rachel" Lucy said before swimming over to Rachel and wrapping her arms around her

"Anyway Poppy's coming now so shall we go on some slides?"

Lucy was having such a great time in the swimming pool so Rachel had quite a job trying to get her out but they did eventually manage it.

Rachel got herself and Lucy showered before the two of them went into a changing room to get changed.

Once they were both dressed Rachel dried her hair and then did her makeup.

"Rach is it okay if I use some of your makeup please? I forgot mine" Poppy asked

"Yeah course it is love"

Once they were all ready they went up to the café and had a drink and a snack in there.

After they'd finished they went back out to the car and drove to the cinema.

Rachel got the tickets whilst the girls went and chose some sweets.

There wasn't that much time left before the film started so Rachel came over and paid for the sweets before they all went up to go into the film.

They showed their tickets before going into the cinema and finding their seats.

They were about halfway through the film when Rachel glanced over and noticed Lucy looking all fidgety and uncomfortable in her seat

"Lucy do you need a wee?" Rachel whispered in her ear

Lucy shook her head at first not wanting to go because she was really enjoying the film but then she realised if she didn't go now she was probably going to have an accident so whispered in Rachel's ear "actually yes I do"

"Come on then"

Rachel took hold of Lucy's hand and took her to the loo.

Lucy quickly went to the loo and Rachel decided to go too while they were in there.

"Rachel hurry up we're missing the film" Lucy said once she'd come out

"Okay okay I'm coming"

They both washed their hands before running back to the film.

It was getting towards the end of the film and Amy was trying really hard not to cry, she didn't want to cry in front of everyone. She looked at Rachel and saw she had tears in her eyes too but she still didn't want to cry.

Rachel looked and saw that Amy was crying although she kept brushing the tears away.

Rachel supportively put her hand on Amy's leg, she'd noticed that she had become really emotional in the last few weeks.

Once the film had finished they picked up all of their stuff and started to walk out.

"Did you enjoy that then girls?" Rachel asked

"It was so good" Poppy replied

They were halfway down the stairs when Amy suddenly remembered she'd left her phone in there

"Rachel I've left my phone in there"

"I thought I checked to make sure we'd got everything"

"I know but I put it in the cup holder bit"

"Okay Poppy you wait here with Lucy we'll go back and get it"

They quickly went back up the stairs and after Rachel explained they were allowed to go back in and luckily Amy's phone was still there

"That was lucky" Rachel said

"I know"

The girls chose Pizza Hut for tea so they went there and had a nice meal although everyone was absolutely stuffed when they left.

"Straight to bed for you Lucy when we get in" Rachel said on the way home in the car however when she glanced in the mirror she realised Lucy had already fallen asleep in the back of the car

When they pulled onto the drive Lucy was still asleep so Rachel unstrapped her and then carried her into the house.

Rachel carried her straight up to her bedroom and put her into bed.

She got her changed into her pyjamas as gently as she could and managed to do it without waking her.

Rachel didn't bother lifting her out to put her on the loo as Lucy had been just before they left Pizza Hut so she hoped she'd be fine.

Rachel went downstairs and put all of their swimming stuff onto wash before joining Poppy and Amy in the lounge.

"Thank you for a lovely day you two" she said

"Thanks for taking us"

"It's no problem"

They carried on talking for a bit but Rachel noticed that Amy was being quite quiet

"Amy are you alright love? You seem a bit quiet"

"I'm fine" Amy said not looking away from the TV

"She's stroppy with me because I told her to sort her swimming stuff out" Poppy explained

"Yeah well you're always telling me what to do and it's not fair you're not my Mum" Amy said tears forming in her eyes. She quickly walked out of the lounge hoping no-one had noticed

Rachel had seen the tears but decided to give her a few minutes before going to check on her

Amy went upstairs into her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her. She started sobbing into her pillow. She didn't even know why she was crying, Poppy had just made her feel so angry.

Rachel waited five minutes or so before going up the stairs and knocking on Amy's bedroom door.

"Go away" Amy shouted

"Amy it's only me love, can I come in"

Amy tried to brush away her tears before saying "fine"

Amy sat up on her bed just as Amy walked in.

"Is everything okay darling?" Rachel asked and Amy nodded

"Poppy is just so annoying"

"Mel used to get really annoyed with me too when we were your age, Poppy's only trying to look out for you"

"But she shouldn't tell me what to do, I don't mind when you tell me Poppy just thinks she knows everything" Amy said tears forming in her eyes again

Rachel sighed before going and sitting next to Amy wrapping her arms around her

"I'll have a word with Poppy and tell her how you feel then"

"Thank you" Amy said snuggling up against Rachel as she continued to cry "Sorry I don't even know why I'm crying"

"It's just your hormones love, they can make you feel really angry one minute and then really sad the next"

Amy just sighed.

"You ready to come back down now?"

"Okay"

Rachel and Amy went back downstairs and the three of them watched Eastenders together.

They had a nice evening together but after a few hours Rachel told Amy to go up to bed, Poppy decided to go up too as she was quite tired.

Rachel went and said goodnight to Amy before going into say goodnight to Poppy who was sat up in bed reading her book.

Rachel sat on top of the covers on the other side of Poppy's bed as she wanted to have a little chat with her about Amy.

"I know you're only looking out for your sister love but she doesn't like it so maybe stop telling her what to do quite so much"

"I don't tell her that much, just things to try and help you out she's becoming so lazy"

Rachel laughed at this

"Well I don't mind, if I want something doing I'll ask her but remember she is only 11"

"I know, I guess I was just doing loads more when I was her age because Mum hardly did anything"

"Which really wasn't fair on you, you shouldn't have had half the responsibilities that you did"

"It would have been Amy and Lucy that would have suffered if I didn't. I'm so glad we've got you now Rach"

"And I'm so glad I've got you three too"

They were sat in silence for a few moments before Poppy said "Rachel"

"Yeah"

"Well I was just wondering… no it doesn't matter actually"

"Go on"

"Honestly it's fine"

"Come on just ask me I'm always saying you can talk to me about anything aren't I?"

"How old were you when you erm… lost your virginity?"

"I was 16"

"Were you glad when it happened or did you regret it?"

"I was completely ready when it happened, I was in a relationship with a boy who I really loved at the time. Why love have you done something you regret?"

"No I haven't had… you know yet, but quite a few of my friends have now and I just feel like I should maybe do it soon"

"Whatever you do don't do it until you're ready, I know you've probably heard this a thousand times but you can only give this thing away once so you want it to be special don't you?"

"Yeah"

"So wait until you're with someone who you love and who loves you back"

"I guess you're right, I just kind of want to get it over with" Poppy admitted

"Don't go worrying about it, when the moment's right you'll know trust me"

"Okay"

"And Poppy whenever you are thinking about having sex just talk to me about it first okay?"

"I will do but you're right I want to wait for the right boy"

"Good girl, anyway I'll say goodnight now"

"Night Rach"

"Night darling, see you in the morning"

Rachel went out so Poppy went back to reading her book. She was so glad she had Rachel to talk about these things with now, there's no way she would ever have asked her Mum about that sort of thing.

Rachel was just coming out of Poppy's bedroom when she saw Lucy coming out the bathroom

"Rachel did you put me to bed?"

"Yeah you fell asleep in the car so I got you into bed as soon as we got it. What are you doing up anyway"

"I had to go for a wee"

"Shall I take you back to bed?" Rachel asked and Lucy nodded so she went and picked the little girl up and placed her on her hip

Rachel carried her back through to her bedroom and got her comfy in bed.

"Night Rachel, love you"

A huge smile escaped Rachel's lips when she heard Lucy say this

"I love you too darling, see you in the morning"

Rachel gave Lucy a kiss and then stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

Please review xxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

It was a Monday morning and the first day back to school after the Christmas holidays. Rachel had just come into wake Amy up for school.

"Amy it's time to wake up for school love" Rachel said gently pushing some hair out of Amy's face

Amy slowly opened her eyes and started to wake up.

As soon as she did she realised she still had the stomach ache that she'd had last night but only now it felt a lot worse.

She wanted to tell Rachel about it because it really was hurting, but she knew Rachel would think she was just saying it to get out of school because she'd really been dreading going back.

"You need to be up in the next ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay"

Rachel then went out to wake the other two up who were also still asleep.

Amy stayed in bed for another five minutes before deciding to get up.

She got her dressing gown off the back of her door but when she turned around she noticed there was blood all over her sheet.

She realised at once that she must have got her period which made her really panic as she wasn't expecting to start so soon.

Amy immediately went and made her bed not wanting anyone to see before rushing to the bathroom. When she was sat on the loo she looked at the blood all over her pyjama bottoms and started to sob as she felt so scared.

She didn't know what to do now, the thought of telling anyone about it was way too embarrassing so she knew she had to keep it to herself but she felt really worried about it all.

Once she'd been to the loo Amy sat on the toilet seat and had a little cry. She was still sat there when Lucy started knocking on the door.

"Hurry up I need a wee"

"Okay I'll be out in a sec"

Amy quickly wiped away her tears before opening the door and walking past Lucy trying to not look at her.

Luckily Lucy was too bursting for the loo to notice her sister's tearstained face.

Amy knew that she needed to find some pads and knew that Rachel and Poppy must have some in their en suites, she just needed to get in there without them noticing.

However, before she knew it Rachel was calling everyone down because it was time to leave but she still hadn't managed to sneak in to get some pads so she realised that the tissue she'd put in her knickers was going to have to do.

They all got into the car and dropped Lucy off at her Primary school before going onto Waterloo Road.

Rachel noticed that Amy had been really quiet all morning so once Poppy had gone off she decided to check she was okay.

"You okay love?" Rachel asked placing her hand on Amy's back

Amy could feel tears forming in her eyes so quickly said "yeah I'm fine, see you at the end of the day" before rushing off

Rachel was a bit worried about her now as she'd been her get all teary, but decided to leave it until they got home.

It was nearly lunchtime at Lucy's school and she was having a bit of a bad day.

One of the boys in her class had been being horrible to her all day and just after break he had tried to scribble all over her work so she'd told him to piss off. Unfortunately for her the teacher had heard her say it and immediately took her out of the class and gave her a bit of a telling off.

Ever since it had happened Lucy hadn't been able to stop crying because she hated being told off. She said it was because she felt really poorly and she still hadn't stopped saying it so eventually her teacher realised that she was going to have to phone Rachel to come and pick her up.

Lucy was feeling really upset now so she just wanted a cuddle from Rachel.

Rachel was sat in her office when she got the call so quickly packed up all of her stuff before rushing out to go to Lucy's primary school.

Meanwhile Amy was sat in her English lesson however she couldn't concentrate properly because her stomach was killing now.

She was really paranoid too about leaking so kept going to the toilet whenever she had the chance.

In the end she was in loads of pain and feeling really uncomfortable so decided she'd tell Rachel.

"Miss" Amy said

"Yes Amy"

"I really don't feel very well please can I go and see Miss Mason for a painkiller?"

Miss Koreshi had thought she'd seemed really quiet all lesson so let her go straight away.

When Amy got up to Rachel's office she knocked on the door but to her surprise it was Mr Mead who told her to come in.

Amy opened the door and walked a little bit into the room.

"Sir do you know where Miss Mason is?"

"Yeah she left about five minutes ago to go and pick your sister up from school, she's not very well"

"Oh" Amy said tears starting to form in her eyes as she really did want Rachel now

"Is it anything I can help you with?"

"No it's okay I'll just speak to her later about it" Amy said before walking out again

On the way back to her lesson she went into the toilets and had another cry because she hated this so much and just didn't know what to do.

When Rachel got to school Lucy's teacher was waiting for her in reception as it was lunchtime.

"Where's Lucy?" Rachel asked

"I've told her to wait in the classroom, I want to have a little chat with you first"

"Oh, is everything okay?"

"Well we've had a bit of trouble with Lucy today actually, I heard her telling a little boy to piss off it's very unlike her I know but obviously we don't tolerate that kind of language in class"

"No I know you don't, I've never heard her say it before though and it's not the kind of language she would hear at home but I don't know if it's something her Mum used to say"

"Well either way I just thought you should know, and I don't know if she's really poorly or if it's just because she wants to come home because she got told off. She'd been crying for a couple of hours saying she felt ill so I couldn't really keep her in any longer"

"Okay I'll have a chat to her about it when we get home, I'm really sorry about this"

"It's not your fault, and I'm sure Lucy won't say anything like it again.. Anyway shall we go and get Lucy?"

Rachel followed Lucy's teacher into the classroom where Lucy was sat reading a book with a tearstained face.

As soon as she saw Rachel come in she ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"What's up with you then?"

"I have a tummy ache and a head ache and I feel sick and…"

"Oh quite a lot then, right come on I need to get back to my school"

Lucy went into the cloakroom and got all of her stuff before holding onto Rachel's hand and walking back to the car with her.

Lucy noticed Rachel wasn't being quite so gentle with her as what she normally was.

"How long have you been feeling poorly for?" Rachel asked once they were driving to Waterloo Road

"Since break time"

"That's not very good, were you having a good day before that then?" Rachel asked wanting to see if Lucy was going to tell her about what had happened

"Yeah" Lucy said before turning away and looking out the window

Rachel wasn't really that angry with her about what had happened at school, because she knew that Lucy was still quite young so probably didn't understand that what she'd said was wrong. She was more angry with her for lying because she could tell that she wasn't poorly.

When they got back to school it was lunchtime so there was kids everywhere. Rachel took hold of Lucy's hands and pulled her through the crowds of people quite forcefully.

"Right lie down on the sofa and try to go to sleep if you're feeling poorly" Rachel said once they were up at her office

"Aren't you going to sit with me like you did last time I had to come with work when I was poorly"

"No I've got too much to do"

By this point Lucy could tell that Rachel was cross with her so did as she was told. She didn't know why Rachel was so angry but was beginning to think her teacher must have tod Rachel about her getting into trouble.

Rachel kept glancing over and seeing Lucy's scared face. She couldn't help but feel bad seeing her looking so upset and vulnerable so Rachel decided to go over and have a little chat with her.

"How are you feeling now any better?" Rachel asked as she managed to squeeze in next to Lucy on the sofa, she knew that Lucy was awake however hard she was pretending to be asleep

"A little bit better"

"And you're sure you're definitely poorly because you seem okay to me"

Lucy started to feel a bit scared now because she really didn't want to get into trouble with Rachel for lying.

"I was feeling poorly before but now I'm feeling better" Lucy said hoping that Rachel would believe her

"Right, and do you think you feeling poorly had something to do with Miss Jones telling you off today?"

Tears began to form in Lucy's eyes when she heard Rachel saying this as she really didn't want Rachel to know because she didn't want to get into any trouble.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you weren't allowed to say it and Ryan was being really horrible to me all morning and I just wanted him to leave me alone please don't be angry with me" Lucy said speaking really quickly

"Hey calm down love, I'm not angry with you for what happened at school I'm just a bit cross with you for lying to me"

"Miss Jones took me outside and shouted at me and I didn't like it and I just wanted to see you"

"Well if you do things wrong at school teachers are obvious going to tell you off so you don't do it again love, I think Miss Jones maybe got a bit too angry with you by the sounds of it but even so you know that lying isn't the right thing to do don't you?"

"I know I'm really really sorry"

"I know you are love" Rachel said before picking Lucy up and putting her on her knee to give her a big cuddle to show that she wasn't really angry with her

"I think we need to have a little chat about what went on at school though, I promise I'm not angry"

"This boy in my class called Ryan was being mean to me ever since I got to school, he kept calling me names and taking my things and at break time he pushed me over"

"Was that when you told him to 'piss off'?"

"No I said that when he tried to ruin my photo"

Rachel started to rub Lucy's back as she was still quite upset about it all.

"Well I don't know where you picked up on that kind of language, but it's a bad thing to say so I don't want to hear you saying it again okay?"

"I'm sorry Mummy used to say it all the time so I didn't know it was bad"

"That's alright my love, well you know now don't you?"

"I promise I'll never say it again"

"Good girl, and as for Ryan if he carries on with it tomorrow just ignore him and tell your teacher about it so that then he's the one who gets into trouble and not you"

"Do I have to go back to school now because I'm not really poorly?"

"Luckily for you I'm feeling nice enough to let you have the afternoon off"

"Thank you Rachel" Lucy said wrapping her arms around Rachel

"Do you want your lunch now?"

"Yes please"

Rachel got Lucy's packed lunch out of her bag for her and got her sat at the round table in the office.

Rachel had made a sandwich for herself so sat at the table with Lucy to eat it.

After they'd eaten Rachel tested Lucy on her spellings for a bit whilst replying to some emails but then just let Lucy draw some pictures for the rest of the afternoon.

It was soon the end of the day and Amy was first to come up.

"Hiya love, Mr Mead said you came to find me earlier"

"Oh yeah but it doesn't matter now"

"Are you sure he said you seemed a bit upset"

"No I was fine"

Rachel wasn't convinced as she hadn't seemed herself this morning either but decided to have a chat with her later when it was just the two of them.

It was another five minutes before Poppy came up, but once she was there too Rachel got her stuff together and then they all went out to the car.

"I thought you went to pick Lucy up because she was poorly" Amy said

"I did"

"Well she doesn't seem poorly"

"She's feeling a lot better now" Rachel said giving Lucy a small smile knowing she wouldn't want her sisters knowing about her getting into trouble

When they got in Amy went straight up to her bedroom to get changed. She knew she really needed to put a pad on so decided to go into Poppy's bedroom to see if she was in there.

When she went in she was pleased to see Poppy wasn't in there so quickly went into her sister's en suite and started looking for some pads. She eventually came across a packet so took a few out.

She was just about to leave Poppy's bedroom when Poppy walked in.

Amy put her hand behind her back but Poppy noticed at once.

"What've you got behind your back?"

"Nothing"

"I can see you've got something"

"It's nothing" Amy said before running out of Poppy's bedroom and into the bathroom.

Poppy decided not to follow her, but was wondering what it was that her sister had behind her back

She felt a bit better for having herself sorted but she still felt really scared by it all.

Amy knew she'd need to sort her sheets out at some point too but she decided to leave it for now.

After unpacking her school bag Amy decided to do a bit of homework so went and sat at the kitchen table. Rachel was in there too starting to get tea sorted.

"I'm going to change your bed in a minute love, I think your sheets are probably due a wash aren't they?"

"No they're fine, you don't need to change them" Amy said starting to panic

"Why not I'm sure they need changing, you normally love getting into clean sheets"

"I'm just trying to save you a job, I'll strip my bed if you want"

"Okay then, thanks love" Rachel said however she did think that Amy was acting a bit weirdly

Amy stripped her bed and bundled it all up hoping that Rachel wouldn't notice the big red stain.

She went down and passed it all to Rachel before rushing back up to her bedroom. Once Amy had got up to her bedroom she burst into tears again, she hated feeling like this all the time!

Rachel took the bedding through to the utility room and put it in the washing machine however as she did it she noticed the blood all over the sheets.

Once she'd seen it everything started to make sense why Amy had been acting the way she did. She felt sorry for Amy because she knew how scared she must be feeling.

Rachel went up to Amy's room and found her on her bed crying so went and sat with her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Rachel asked whilst stroking her hair

"I need to tell you something"

Amy knew she would have to tell Rachel at some point so decided she may as well just tell her now.

"Okay go on then"

"I think I've started my period"

" bet that was a bit of a shock, when did you realise?"

"When I woke up this morning"

"You should've just told me then rather than worrying about it all day"

"I know I just didn't know how"

"I know how embarrassing it feels when it first happens, I still remember the first day I got mine, but you'll get used to it eventually I promise but just make sure you talk to me about it okay because it will make you feel better"

"Okay"

"Right, I'll get you some pads which you'll need to change every few hours"

"Thank you"

"Is there anything you want to talk about, any questions you've got?"

"No I don't think so"

"Well if there is anything you know you can always talk to me"

"I know"

Amy went with Rachel while she got her some pads.

"Thank you Rachel"

"It's no problem my love"

Amy went and put them away in the bathroom before going down and lying on the sofa as her stomach was really sore.

Rachel saw her lying there so decided to go and get her a hot water bottle.

"I always find this helps" Rachel said passing it to her

"Thank you"

"Is your stomach really sore?"

"Yeah I never thought it would be this bad"

"Ah love" Rachel said sitting down next to her "it should stop hurting after the first day or so"

"I hope so"

Rachel sat down on the sofa next to her so Amy cuddled in against Rachel. She felt so much calmer about everything now that she'd told Rachel, she just wished she'd done it earlier.

Please review xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

It was a Friday morning and Rachel had just been into wake Poppy up to tell her it was time to get up for school.

Poppy had stayed in bed for as long as she could but she knew that she really needed to get up now.

She got up and made her bed before going into the bathroom, however when she was sat on the loo she began to feel really sick.

It had come on really suddenly so she stood up thinking she was going to be sick however when she did she started to feel really dizzy and ended up collapsing onto the bath. She managed to pick herself up and stumble back to her bed where she passed out.

Rachel had just come out from getting Lucy dressed so had seen Poppy not looking very well at all so followed her into her bedroom.

When Rachel walked in and saw Poppy passed out on her bed she rushed over and tried to wake her up.

"Poppy can you hear me?"

Poppy started to come round at the sound of Rachel's voice although she was still feeling really groggy.

Poppy hadn't seemed right all week, she'd been really tired and pale and this was the second time she'd fainted in the last few days as well.

"Poppy are you okay?" Rachel asked sounding worried

"Yeah I'm fine now"

"I'm going to go and get you a glass of water"

Rachel quickly went down to the kitchen and got Poppy a drink before taking it back up to her.

Poppy slowly sipped the water and after a while she began to feel better again.

"Right I think we need to get you checked out"

"I feel fine now Rach, honestly we don't need to"

"I think we do love something's clearly not right, I'm going to give the doctor's a ring and see if they can see you today"

Poppy hated going to the doctors so really didn't want to go however she knew there was no getting out of it.

"Do you think you need a day off?"

"No I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Well just come and see me if you feel unwell again, anyway I'll leave you to get ready"

Rachel went and finished getting ready before going downstairs to get breakfast for everyone.

She rang the doctors as soon as they opened and managed to get Poppy an appointment after lunch.

"Girls, breakfast"

The three girls came down and started eating their breakfast.

"Poppy I've made you an appointment for two thirty"

"But I've got English last"

"Yeah well you'll have to come out there wasn't anything else until next week and I thought it was better to get you seen today"

"Okay"

After they'd eaten it was time to leave for school so they all got their stuff together before getting into the car.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Waterloo Road so they all got out of the car.

"If you come up to my office at the start of period 5 Poppy and then we'll head straight off"

"Okay see you later"

"Have a good day girls"

The day passed really quickly and it was nearly time for Poppy to go up to Rachel's office. She was getting really nervous because she hated having to do to the doctors and she was also feeling quite worried about what could be wrong with her.

As soon as the bell went for fifth period Poppy made her way to Rachel's office. She was considering just not going but she knew Rachel would just come and find her.

Rachel had her stuff all packed up when Poppy got there so they left straight away and went out to the car.

"How've you been feeling today?" Rachel asked

"Just tired really"

"You haven't felt dizzy again?"

"No"

They got to the doctors and Rachel signed Poppy in before they both took a seat in the waiting room.

As usual the doctors were running late so it was quite a while before Poppy was seen. Eventually she was called through.

"Do you want me to come in with you or wait here?"

"Come in with me"

Rachel picked up her bag and followed Poppy in. They knocked on the door and then went in and took a seat.

Poppy told the doctor what was going on but Rachel added in on the bits that Poppy forgot to mention.

"Okay it sounds to me like you might be anaemic, so we'll need to do a blood test to find out"

Hearing this made Poppy turn extremely pale and she started to feel all dizzy again.

"I don't want a blood test" Poppy sad tears beginning to form in her eyes

"But you need to find out what's wrong Poppy so they can make you feel better" Rachel said

"I don't have to have it today though do I?"

"I'd just as well do it for you now while you're here" the doctor said "save you worrying about it all weekend"

Poppy was crying loads and getting herself all worked up. She felt like she was being really babyish but she couldn't help it, she felt really scared.

She tried to get off the seat and run out the door but Rachel stopped her.

"Come on just lie down on the bed Poppy"

"No I'm not having it done" Poppy said adamantly

"You need to Poppy, come on the sooner you lie down the sooner it will all be over"

The doctor got it all ready while Rachel tried to calm Poppy down. She eventually got her onto the bed.

Rachel took hold of Poppy's hand which was really clammy as she could tell the doctor was nearly ready.

"Just look away" Rachel sad

Seeing how worked up she'd been Rachel was worried she was going to move or something when the doctor put the needle in but luckily she stayed really calm and still.

"There you go you're all done"

"Already?" Poppy asked sounding shocked

"Yep that wasn't so bad was it" the doctor said however when she looked at Poppy she'd turned extremely pale

Poppy nodded but she was feeling a bit funny now. She tried to get up but Rachel quickly stopped her.

"Just stay laying there for a minute love"

The doctor got Poppy a glass of water so she started taking small sips.

"So what happens if the results come back positive?" Rachel asked

"We'd recommend that she takes an iron supplement tablet"

"What would be causing it, is she not getting enough iron in her diet?"

"The most likely cause is her periods, when was your last period Poppy?"

"A few days ago"

"And was it heavy?"

"Yeah it was really heavy"

"I'm afraid that heavy periods can cause anaemia"

After ten minutes Poppy had a lot more colour in her cheeks so Rachel thanked the doctor before they walked out.

"Rach can we go to the loo?"

"Yeah course we can, come on"

Poppy wanted to go and sort her face out because she'd got really worked up so knew she must be looking a mess.

"Do you have your makeup bag with you?"

"Yeah here you go" Rachel said going through her bag until she came across her makeup bag

Poppy gave her tearstained face a little wash before reapplying some makeup. Once she was done they drove to Waterloo Road to pick Amy up. School hadn't quite finished when they got back there.

"I need to get something else from my office, are you waiting here or coming in?"

"I'll come up with you"

They went up and waited in Rachel's office until the bell went and not long after Amy came rushing in with her two friends Beth and Louise looking very happy.

"Rach please can I go swimming tonight and then sleep at Beth's house afterwards?"

"Yeah that's fine with me as long as it's okay with Beth's Mum"

"Mum said I could have some friends over tonight"

"That's fine then, what time are you going?"

"We're going swimming at 6 so can we drop my stuff at Beth's house before hand and then pick up Louise and Beth to take them to the swimming pool"

"It sounds like you've got this all figured out"

"We've been talking about it all day"

"Okay we're going now, see you later Amy bye Miss Mason"

"Bye girls, do you need a lift home?"

"No it's okay we can walk"

"Okay bye then"

Once Beth and Louise had left Rachel started walking towards the car with Poppy and Amy.

"You're in a very good mood tonight Amy"

"Yeah well it's Friday"

"That's very true"

They drove to the primary school and Amy and Poppy decided to wait in the car while Rachel went in to collect Lucy.

Almost as soon as Rachel walked outside her classroom Lucy spotted her so came running straight out and wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"Hiya love have you had a good day?"

"Yeah it's been really fun, we had music today and then we had free time all afternoon"

"It's alright for some isn't it"

They were starting to walk back to the car when Rachel noticed Lucy had forgotten her PE kit again. They'd forgotten it last week too so Rachel really did want to get it in the wash this weekend.

"Where's your PE kit?"

"Oh it's still on my peg"

"You'd better run back in and get it then"

Lucy passed her other bags to Rachel before running back into her classroom.

Once she'd come back out again the two of them went back to the car.

When they got home the three girls ran straight up to their bedrooms to get changed out of their uniform just like they always did.

Rachel followed them up wanting to get all of their uniform so she could get it all onto wash.

She decided to go in and help Lucy to get changed.

Lucy had taken all of her uniform out so was just in her knickers when she realised she was really bursting for the loo so started standing funny.

"I really need a wee"

"Well go to the loo then"

"But I have no clothes on"

"It doesn't matter, go on quick or it looks like you're going to have an accident"

Lucy quickly ran into the bathroom and once she'd been came back to her bedroom to finish getting changed.

Rachel got changed herself before collecting the other two girl's uniform and then going down to put it all in the wash. She then went to the bottom of the stairs

"Girls I'm going out to Tesco, does anyone want to come with me?"

"I'll come" Lucy said coming down the stairs straight away

"Anyone else"

"No thanks" both girls said

"Okay well do you need anything?"

"Please could you get me some of those little bottles of shampoo and conditioner to take swimming?"

"Yeah okay, Poppy do you want anything?"

"No thank you"

Once Lucy and Rachel had their coats on they drove to Tesco and started walking around.

"Rachel when's Amy going swimming?"

"Tonight love"

"Please can I go?"

"You're not allowed to go in tonight, it's for over 8s only I'm afraid"

"No it's not you're just lying to me because you don't want to take me"

"No I promise you you're not allowed in on a Friday night if you're under 8 because they get the big inflatable out"

"That's not fair"

"I tell you what how about I take you tomorrow morning instead?"

"Okay then"

They walked around Tesco and picked up everything they needed before going to pay and then heading home again.

When they got in Rachel unpacked the shopping before going upstairs to give Amy her shampoo and conditioner.

When Rachel opened the door Amy was stood in a very tight fitting bikini that didn't cover very much.

"Urmm when did you get that?" Rachel asked quite shocked by what Amy was wearing as it was definitely too grown up for an 11 year old to be wearing"

"The other weekend when I went shopping"

"Well I hope you haven't taken the tags off because you're definitely not keeping it"

"Why not?"

"Probably because of the same reason you didn't show me you bought this when you showed me all the other things you bought"

"What's wrong with it though?"

"It's incredibly revealing and it makes your boobs look twice as big as normal"

"Everyone else wears bikinis that make their figure look nice"

"Your figure still looks lovely when you wear other bikinis"

"No it doesn't I look like a boy wearing a bikini"

"I really don't think that's true, I promise you you still look lovely, you don't want to attract the wrong sort of attention do you?"

"No"

"Well then change into a different one and we'll take that back over the weekend"

"Fine"

"Sorry love, I just wouldn't feel comfortable letting you out wearing that"

"No I guess you're right"

"Thank you for understanding, anyway I've got your shampoo and conditioner"

"Oh yeah thank you"

"No problem, what time do you want to leave here at?"

"Urmm about half five"

"Okay and do you want tea?"

"No we're going to get some chips in the café after, I just had a snack"

"Okay I'll leave you to get changed then"

Rachel went downstairs and started cooking the tea. Lucy had said she wanted lasagne for tea so Rachel was making that.

Lucy came in just as Rachel was getting started

"Please can I help?"

"Yeah of course you can, can you grate some cheese for the cheese sauce?"

"Okay shall I put an apron on first?"

"Good idea"

"Rachel you know Mel's having a baby"

"Yes"

"I don't really understand how the baby got there, because you said to make a baby the Mummy and Daddy have a special kiss and cuddle but what Daddy made Mel's baby?"

This was something that she really didn't know how to explain to Lucy.

"I don't think Mel knows the Daddy anymore"

"But you said the Mummy and Daddy only do it when they love each other lots, so why would Mel not know him anymore if she loved him lots"

"I think she realised she didn't love him anymore so thought she'd be better off not knowing him" Rachel knew she was kind of lying to Lucy but she didn't really know what else to say

"Oh okay, I can't wait to meet the baby"

"Me neither, we've still got a little while to wait though" Rachel said glad that the conversation had moved on a bit

"Rachel have I done enough cheese?"

"Yeah I would say so, thanks love"

"What else can I do?"

"Urmm can you lay the table for me?"

"That's a boring job though"

"Well you did a very good job last time"

"Okay then"

Once the lasagne was ready Rachel put it in the oven and then realised it was nearly time to take Amy swimming so went to find Poppy and ask her to put the garlic bread in when it was time.

Amy made them a little bit late because she hadn't finished packing, but Rachel helped her in the end and then as soon as she was ready they left to go to Beth's.

They dropped her stuff inside and then Rachel dropped the three girls off at the swimming pool.

"Make sure you dry your hair off properly and dress up warm after swimming because it's really cold out"

"We will"

"Have a good time girls, just ring me when you want picking up tomorrow Amy"

"Okay thanks Rach, see you tomorrow"

Rachel watched as they walked in before going back home again.

The tea was ready just as Rachel walked through the door so Rachel dished it out before calling the girls down.

Poppy was still looking quite pale but Rachel was glad they'd kind of found out what was wrong with her now.

Rachel always loved sitting down and talking to the girls about their days as they ate their dinner, it was so much nicer than when she used to just eat in front of the news.

After they'd finished Rachel cleared up a little bit before putting the chocolate puddings in the microwave that she'd bought for pudding, the girls loved them.

"Why aren't you having one Rachel?" Lucy asked

"I'm meant to be on a diet but I don't seem to be doing a very good job do I after eating that lasagne"

"You don't need to go on a diet Rachel, you're already really slim"

"I wish, I do need to lose a little bit after Christmas though"

Once they'd finished and cleared up Rachel decided to get Lucy in the bath to get it out the way so that she could just relax later.

Rachel got it ran and then got Lucy in and let her have a good play.

After she'd been in for a while Rachel got her hair wet and then started massaging in the shampoo before rinsing it off with the shower.

After her bath Rachel got her out and wrapped her in a big, fluffy towel before taking her through to get her sorted in her bedroom.

Once Rachel had dried her hair off a bit they went downstairs and all watched a film together.

Rachel let Lucy stay up to watch all of the film but by the end of it she was nearly falling asleep so Rachel took her straight up to bed before going down and spending a few more hours with Poppy.

It was about 11 and Amy had been having a really good time at Beth's house until now. They'd just settled down and put a film on however Amy had started to feel a bit teary because she really wanted to go home.

She could tell she was about to cry so quickly got up and said she was going to the loo because she didn't want her friends to see that she was crying.

Amy didn't really like going to other people's houses especially for sleepovers, usually she would just invite them to her house instead which was why Rachel had been quite surprised that Amy was so happy about sleeping at Beth's.

She locked the door in the bathroom before sitting on the toilet and having a good cry, she really did just want to be at home.

She felt bad ringing Rachel but in the end she decided to because she really didn't want to stay here anymore.

Amy went back into Beth's bedroom and got her phone out of her bag.

"I'm really sorry but I think I'm going to have to ring Rachel to come and pick me up because I don't feel very well"

"Aw what's wrong Amy?" Beth asked

"I've got a really bad stomach ache"

"That's a shame do you want me to ask my Mum to take you home?"

"No it's okay Rachel won't mind picking me up, I'll just go and ring her now"

Amy went outside and rang Rachel.

"Amy is everything okay love?"

As soon as she heard Rachel's voice she started to cry again and get all choked up.

"I'm really sorry but would you be able to come and pick me up?"

"Of course I will love, what's wrong?" Rachel asked as she could tell that Amy was crying

"I've got a bad stomach" Amy said just in case her friends were listening

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can"

Amy put her coat on on top of her pyjamas and then the girls went downstairs and waited in the lounge for Rachel to come.

As soon as Amy saw Rachel pull up outside she said goodbye before running out to the car.

"Hi love, you not feeling too well?"

Amy just shook her head, as she didn't want to tell Rachel that she just wanted to sleep at home because she felt like she was being a bit babyish.

"Okay well we'll get you some medicine when we get in then"

"You're wearing your pyjamas too" Amy said smiling a little bit, she felt instantly happier now she was back with Rachel

"Yeah I couldn't be bothered to get dressed, I hope I don't have to get out the car for anything"

"That would be funny"

"Not for me"

When they got in Amy went upstairs to her bedroom and climbed straight into her bed as she was feeling quite tired.

Rachel got her some paracetamol and filled up a hot water bottle like she always did whenever one of them had a stomach ache.

She went upstairs into Amy's bedroom and passed her the paracetamol. Amy knew she shouldn't really take them because she wasn't really poorly.

"I don't think I need any tablets, I'll just have the hot water bottle"

"Okay love"

Rachel thought for a moment but then it clicked that maybe Amy wasn't actually poorly.

"Amy do you really have a stomach ache?"

"No" Amy said looking down

"How come you wanted to come home then?"

"I just didn't really like it, I was really missing you and I just wanted to come home I'm really sorry"

"It's not a problem darling, you could've just said that though you didn't need to lie to me"

"Well I was only saying it before because I didn't want Beth and Louise hearing and I was going to tell you when I got into the car but I didn't want you thinking I was a baby"

"Hey of course I don't think that, it's quite understandable that you just feel happier sleeping at home at the minute"

"I don't know why, I was fine until we started getting ready for bed"

"Well you often start to feel different about things once you're all tired, I'm glad you rang me and didn't stay there feeling all upset"

"I couldn't seem to stop crying so I thought I'd better"

"Well at least you're home now, anyway are you going to try and go to sleep now sweetheart?"

"Yeah I'm really tired, and I'm really sorry for making you come out"

"I don't mind one bit love, just as long as you're happy that's my main concern"

"I love you Rachel"

"I love you too darling, see you in the morning"

Rachel flicked the lamp off and went out before making her way back to her own bedroom.

However just as she was she saw Lucy shuffle across the landing and into Rachel's room.

When Rachel got in there Lucy had just climbed into her bed and was getting herself comfy.

"And what would you be doing in here madam?"

"I wanted a cuddle from you"

"Well why didn't you come and find me then?"

"Because I like it when we cuddle all night, please can I sleep in with you tonight Rachel?"

"Go on then, soon as it's Friday"

Secretly she loved it when Lucy came in with her for the night she loved cuddling up with her, however she knew it was important to make Lucy sleep in her own bed most of the time.

"I'm just going to brush my teeth and then I'll be in"

Rachel got herself sorted before climbing in next to Lucy and wrapping her arms around her.

"I heard you going for a wee" Lucy said giggling

"Did you that's nice, if you're in here no talking"

"Okay but I just have one more question"

"Go on then"

"What time are we going swimming tomorrow?"

"Whatever time you like"

"And…"

"No more you said one question"

"Okay night Rachel, love you"

"Love you too, see you in the morning"

Lucy snuggled up against Rachel and it didn't take long until they were both fast asleep and both snoring.

Please review xxxxx


	10. Chapter 10

It was a Saturday morning and Poppy was sat in the lounge watching some TV when she heard Rachel, Amy and Lucy come home.

They'd been into town to get a few bits however Poppy hadn't wanted to go as she'd had a party the night before so was feeling a bit hung over from that.

Poppy went out into the hallway to say hello however when she did she realised that Rachel and Amy must have fallen out.

Rachel was trying to stay calm but in actual fact Amy was making her feel extremely angry.

"Just go up to your room Amy and have a think about the way you've been behaving this morning"

Amy took her shoes off before pushing past Rachel and running up to her bedroom.

Rachel sighed before following Poppy into the kitchen. Amy had been a really bad mood for the past few days and seemed to have developed a bit of an attitude and Rachel was struggling to deal with her at the minute.

"What's wrong with Amy?" Poppy asked

"I just don't know what's got into that girl lately, she keeps snapping at everything I say, she made Lucy cry twice and the way she's speaking to me is completely unacceptable"

"It's just her age I guess"

"That may be the case yes, but she still needs to learn that she can't get away with treating me the way she has been"

"I know"

"I'll go and speak to her in a minute, I just think its best I give her a bit of time to calm down first. Anyway how are you feeling now?"

"Just tired really, and my heads killing"

"That'll teach you then won't it"

"I'm going to go and have a shower"

"Okay love, do you fancy a walk somewhere this afternoon?"

"Yeah that sounds nice"

Poppy went up for her shower so Rachel made herself a coffee before going and sitting in the lounge where Lucy was playing with some toys.

Lucy went over and sat by Rachel and snuggled into her.

"Rachel"

"Yes love"

"Is Amy in trouble?"

"A little bit yes"

"Are you going to shout at her?"

"I'm going to go and have a little chat with her in a minute about the way she's behaving"

Rachel looked at Lucy and noticed she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong why are you crying?"

"I just don't want you to get angry with Amy, because Mummy used to get angry with her all the time and make her cry"

Rachel picked the little girl up and placed her on her lap and started rubbing her back.

"Oh sweetheart I'm not going to do anything to make Amy upset or anything like that, I just need her to know that she can't carry on with how she's speaking to me at the minute"

"I promise"

"Okay Mummy used to be really horrible to Amy and Poppy when they hadn't really done anything wrong"

"Well I'm sure your Mum had her reasons, but I'll only ever tell you off when you need to be I don't enjoy having to do it so I only do it whenever I really have to"

"I know Mummy used to shout everyday"

Rachel didn't really know what else to say so continued to cuddle Lucy until she'd calmed down again.

"Are you going to carry on playing with your toys? I'm just going to go and have a word with Amy but I'll be nice"

"Okay"

Lucy started playing with her toys again so Rachel went upstairs and knocked on Amy's bedroom door. She didn't get a reply but she went in anyway.

"Leave me alone" Amy shouted

"No I just want a little word"

Amy rolled her eyes as Rachel went and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Have you got anything to say about this morning?"

"Sorry" Amy said although it didn't sound very meaningful

"I wasn't being unfair earlier but the way you were speaking to me was completely unacceptable"

"I said I was sorry didn't I?"

"Okay we'll forget about it then shall we, but I hope you're going to be in a better mood when we go for a walk this afternoon" Rachel said before getting up and walking off. She could tell Amy was still in a pretty bad mood and didn't want to make it any worse after seeing Lucy so upset earlier

Rachel went into the kitchen and started to cook the sausage sandwiches that they were having for lunch.

Once they were ready she called the girls through.

Rachel could tell by the expression on Amy's face that she clearly hadn't changed her attitude, however she didn't say anything to her about as she didn't want to wind Amy up even more.

"Amy please could you pass me the tomato sauce?" Lucy asked however Amy didn't pass it to her

"Amy" Rachel said

"What?"

"Lucy asked you to pass her the ketchup"

"Sorry I didn't hear" Amy said before passing it to her little sister

Once they'd finished their lunch Rachel told the girls to go and get ready to go out. Poppy still had wet hair so she went straight upstairs to dry it off.

Rachel put all their wellies into the boot and made sure the girls all had plenty of warm clothes as it was quite cold out.

Soon they were all ready so went and got into the car.

Rachel decided they would go to the lake for a walk because they all liked it there.

When they arrived they got out and changed into their wellies and put their coats on before starting to walk around the lake.

Amy was being really miserable and barely joining in with the conversation other than with one word answers when she was asked a question.

Rachel was beginning to get fed up with her as there was absolutely no reason for her to be acting like this. She knew she needed to have another chat with her when they got back and she was hoping that this time she would actually get through to her.

Lucy was running ahead when suddenly she slipped over a big branch that was in the middle of the path.

Rachel saw her do it so ran up to where Lucy was lying on the floor crying.

"Up you get sweetheart it's all wet and muddy down there"

"My knees and my hands hurt"

"I know, stand up and I can have a little look"

Lucy stood up with tears rolling down her cheeks. She had cut her knees quite badly so Rachel got a pack of tissues out of her bag to try and clean her up a little bit.

When Lucy looked down and saw the blood and her ripped tights she started crying harder.

"It's okay, it just looks worse than what it is it won't be so bad once I've cleaned it up"

Once Lucy was all cleaned up they started walking again.

However Lucy was still really teary as she walked along holding Rachel's hand so Rachel thought it was probably best they turned around, normally they did a loop but there was still quite a way to walk before they got to the halfway bit.

It didn't take long before they were back at the car.

Rachel took them into the café knowing they'd all like a hot chocolate.

They found a table and went and sat at it.

They chose what they wanted but it was quite busy so it took quite a while before someone came to take their order.

"Rachel please can I go to the toilet?" Lucy asked

"Of course you can come on let's go"

Rachel took hold of Lucy's hand and lead her to the toilets.

Lucy went into the cubicle and Rachel went into the one next to her.

Rachel was sat on the loo when Lucy started shouting to her.

"What is it love?"

"I need you"

"Okay hang on a sec, I'm just on the loo"

Rachel quickly finished and then unlocked the door and went out. She knocked on the door of the cubicle Lucy was in.

"Luc it's me, are you going to let me in love?"

Lucy quickly opened the door and let Rachel in.

Rachel slipped inside and closed the door behind her. When she turned around she saw that Lucy had tears running down her face again.

"Oh dear are your knees still hurting?"

"Yes and my tights are stuck to them so I can't pull them down"

Rachel tried to gently ease them away from her legs but they were stuck.

"Ow that hurts" Lucy cried

"Sorry darling"

It took quite a long time but eventually Rachel did manage to get her tights down so Lucy went to the loo.

Once she'd finished Rachel tried to help her pull her tights back up.

"I don't want to put them back on they'll stick again"

"You'll be freezing though"

"But it really hurt when you pulled them down last time"

"Okay I'll tell you what I'll give you my jumper to wrap around your legs"

Lucy took her tights off and passed them to Rachel who put them in her bag.

The two of them then went out and washed their hands before going back to the table.

"You two were gone ages" Poppy said

"Lucy's tights were stuck to her knees"

Lucy sat down on the big comfy sofa so Rachel wrapped her jumper tightly around them not wanting her to get cold.

They hadn't been sat down for long when their hot chocolates came.

After they'd finished them they went back and got into the car.

Rachel had been planning on going to Mel's on the way back home however she didn't see the point with Amy acting the way she was, she just wanted to get her home.

Once they got in Rachel took Lucy into the lounge and put a film on.

She was just on her way out to get Lucy some pyjama bottoms to put on when Amy walked in.

"Go up to your room Amy"

"Why?"

"Because no-one wants to put up with you when you're being like this"

"Being like what?"

"You know exactly like what, go on up you go"

Amy gave Rachel a look before stomping up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door shut.

Rachel sighed, she didn't know what had happened to put Amy in such a bad mood.

She went into Lucy's bedroom and got her a clean pair of pyjama bottoms out of her drawer and then went into the bathroom cupboard and got some plasters. She then went back downstairs and helped Lucy to get changed.

"Are you going to watch the film with me Rachel?"

"Yeah course I will love"

As Rachel was sat there she was feeling a bit guilty about sending Amy to her room, it wasn't something she would do very often however she thought it best that they both had a bit of time to calm down.

Rachel knew that if she went and spoke to Amy now she would end up saying something she would regret because Amy was making her feel really angry at the moment.

Poppy came in and watched the film with them too. They finished up watching the whole thing before Rachel went up and spoke to Amy.

She was hoping she was in a considerably better mood by now, there was nothing Rachel could think of that she'd done to upset her.

Amy was in her bedroom talking to one of her friends on facetime when she came in.

"Amy can I have a word please?"

"I'm talking to Beth"

"Well you can call her back in a minute once I've spoken to you"

"Sorry I have to go now" Amy said whlst glaring at Amy

Amy ended the call before staring at Rachel.

"Amy have I done something that's upset you?"

"No why?"

"You just seem incredibly moody and snappy"

"I'm sorry I don't have a smile on my face 24 hours of the day"

"Well you've seemed like it for the last few days"

"There's nothing wrong I'm fine"

"In that case then why have you been acting like this?" Rachel asked beginning to lose her temper again

"Oh my god I haven't been acting like anything"

"Yes you have and I'm sorry but I'm not going to put up with it, I don't know how your Mum used to let you talk to her but you haven't shown me any respect…" Rachel said but then she got cut off by Amy

"You can't tell me off, all you care about is us all being perfect children so we don't show you up. You're not my Mum so stop trying to act like it"

Rachel's eyes started to fill with tears at this, she knew she wasn't the girl's Mum but she did think that Amy saw her as a sort of motherly figure and she couldn't help but feel a bit emotional.

"I'm sorry you feel like that" Rachel said before walking out the room

Amy started crying as well as soon as Rachel walked out so laid on her bed and had a good cry.

She didn't mean to snap at Rachel, she was just really winding her up so it had come out, she was really regretting it now though.

Now that she was laying there thinking about it she realised the way she'd been treating everyone over the last few days really hadn't been fair, especially Rachel.

Amy went downstairs wanting to find Rachel and apologise however when she got down there she couldn't see her.

"Where's Rachel?" Amy asked

"Upstairs I think" Poppy replied "have you been crying?"

"No" Amy said before going back upstairs

Amy went into Rachel's room and found her sat on her bed.

"Rachel I'm sorry"

"Its fine, I know I can never replace your Mum and I thought you knew I knew that so I'm sorry if you felt I was trying to be your Mum"

"I know you weren't I…"

"Don't worry I get it" Rachel said before going into her en suite and closing the door

Amy felt really bad now, Rachel seemed really upset and she hated seeing her like this. More tears started to form in Amy's room so she ran back to her room.

Rachel sighed, this really wasn't the Saturday she had planned. After a busy week at work she'd really been looking forward to spending some time with the girls.

Rachel realised that how she just spoke to Amy was really unfair on her and knew she needed to go and sort this out once and for all.

She cleaned up her tearstained face the best she could before going into Amy's room.

She felt really bad when she saw Amy lying on her bed crying into her pillow.

"Oh Amy I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you like this"

Amy turned around so she was facing Rachel.

"No it's me who should be apologising, I really am sorry for how I've been speaking to you I know it's wrong"

"You're right how you've been speaking to me hasn't been fair, but I also know that how I just spoke to you also wasn't fair I should have listened to you when you were trying to apologise"

"I don't blame you after the way I've been"

"I'm glad you're realising that you were in the wrong"

"I'm really sorry, I don't know why I've been in such a bad mood everything everyone does just seems to be winding me up at the minute"

"I would say that's your hormones love, it's just part of growing up"

"Well it's really annoying"

"I know, I've been there and I can remember feeling as if everyone's against me but just remember we're all here for you, so whenever you're feeling angry or upset just come and talk to me"

"I will, I really am sorry Rach"

"I know you are darling, we'll just forget about it and move on yeah?"

"Yes please"

"Okay then, why don't you sort your face out a bit and then come downstairs with us?"

"Yeah okay"

Amy burst into tears, it was so nice to be getting on with Rachel again but for some reason it was just making her feel really emotional.

"Hey it's okay, we've got it all sorted now haven't we?"

"I know, sorry I don't even know why I'm crying"

Rachel laughed before wrapping her arms around Amy and giving her a big cuddle which was much needed for Amy.

Once Amy had stopped crying Rachel went into the bathroom with Amy whilst she wiped her tears and washed her face.

Her eyes were still a bit red and puffy because she had been crying quite a bit but she followed Rachel down the stairs and went into the lounge where Poppy and Lucy were cuddled up on the sofa.

Rachel and Amy went down and sat with them too and continued watching the film they had on.

Mel had been expecting Rachel and the girls over so Rachel decided to invite her and Phil over for a takeaway, she really couldn't be bothered to cook.

After her chat with Rachel Amy was feeling a lot happier, she was glad everything was back to normal again because she hated it when her and Rachel did fight.

It took them a while to decide on which takeaway to have, but in the end everyone agreed to have an Indian.

"Mel how long before your baby will come out?"

"Another six months to go yet so quite a while"

"That's ages, why does it take so long to grow a baby?"

"It's just how long it takes"

Rachel looked around and everyone seemed really happy, it was such a relief because Amy's bad mood seemed to have made everyone pretty miserable over the last few days so it was nice to see them all back to their usual self.


End file.
